Welcome to Hollywood
by Five-Princess
Summary: Welcome to Hollywood, a city where love gets lost. Follow the adventures of two teenagers couples. One will die and the other will try to survive. Will you handle the sadness? All my Ricky Sprocket stories.


Welcome To Hollywood. This story is the biggest I did and I hope you Sprockets fans will love it! There is KXR and EXB. Also a brand new couple I am working on with my BFF (Cloclo125 on deviant ART) VXW. At the end of this story, you will find a little description of each characters (In case you don't know one). I rated this story T (some parts M) because of all the teenage stuff like first kiss, sex desire and death (the 3 first stories are rated K). M because of extreme sex scenes and like I said, Death. I know its complete but each new RS stories I upload will be added in chronological order. Please comments if you want a request and yes, I tried to correct a little this text. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Intro: Welcome to Hollywood, the city of lights, camera and action. This is not only toe life of this reputed city. Its more the story of our idol-ed actor Ricky Sprocket. Ricky is an adorable ginger boy. He, since a really long time, works with Kitten Kaboodle, another adorable child he loves since the beginning of his life. Also, on the darker side of his family, there is his sister. Sweet and calm as an angel. Did he knew about her since she was born or she is just used as a mistake in the students at school. He never knew her real secret. She felt also in love. Follow the adventures of the Sprockets' family in this 30 000 words (and more) story!

* * *

A/N: New story with Cloclo125 on dA! YEAH! I luv too much this cute couple. Hope you will like it!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Hollywood and our hero Ricky Sprocket prepares himself to go to his job as usual. Still tired, he is walking down stairs to take breakfast with his family: Ethel, Bunny and Leonard. After sitting down, he looks a the window besides him and seen his costar and secret crush since always, Kitten Kaboodle. ''Honey, what are you watching outside?'' Asked his mother. ''Nothing. Just the clouds and the beautiful view from here. Either way, I need to go or Mr. Fishburger will kill me.'' Said the young actor. ''You forgot something my sweet.'' replies the mother as happy as normally. ''What? Oh no...'' he said

and his mother came to gives him a huge hug. ''Pass a good day my angel!'' Bunny said to his child forgetting again her younger

daughter. ''Bye mom.'' Ethel replies to her mother but it wasn't to her she was talking, it was to her son.

Arrived in the front of the studio, the ginger boy been stopped by some paparazzi. Like everyday, his favorite reporter, Vanessa

Stimlock, a woman who wears high heels and her normal pink outfit, came to see him and takes all his news. ''Ricky, is that true that

you are dating Kitten Kaboodle or is that just rumors?'' asked the woman with pure passion for her job. ''It's false Vanessa.'' he

said running into the studio quite sad.

''Good morning people!'' Said the joyful boy. ''Well well, if it's not Ricky Sprocket.'' Kitten said as meanful that normally. ''Well

if it's not the girl who admits that she loves me. Me, at least, I can admit that I like you only as a friend.'' Said Ricky who

didn't really mean to say such things. ''I hate you.'' The blonde said going in her motor home. ''Girls...'' Said Ricky. ''I

know...'' Said Wolf just beside Ricky. ''What's wrong?'' The actor at his director. ''I found this thing in your motor home.'' Wolf

said with no one else than Vanessa with him. ''Release me please!'' Said the blonde woman a little mad of being caught. ''I'm sorry

to tell you this but the reporters are NOT allowed to ask questions to Ricky during he is working. Am I enough clear on that?'' Said

Wolf holding her by her hand. She nods her head and she ran away after Wolf release her. ''Hum... Wolf? Can I ask you something? Do

you love Vanessa?'' Asked Ricky with an evil smile. ''WHAT? No I don't why do you say that? ME and HER NO WAAAAY!'' He replies with a

huge red blush. ''Well why are you blushing as a tomato, Wolf? You forgot to tell me something?'' Ricky said again with the same

face. ''First scene in 10 minutes.'' Wolf said even redder.

After making their first scene, Ricky just remind he needed to tell something really important to his boss. ''Hum... Wolf? Tomorrow I

can't come to the studio. It's the birthday of my sister and I wish I could have a break.'' He asked quite shy, knew Wolf would be

angry and meanful. ''What? No.'' Said Wolf. ''But, It's important for me! She's my sister after all.'' Said Ricky with the emotion he

expected. ''Me too I have something important tomorrow and it's cancelled because my job is more important than that birthday. So no,

you can't miss making this movie for your sister.'' Wolf said meanly. ''Fine...'' The red-haired boy said really sad for Ethel.

Even if his director said no, Ricky went to his sister's birthday. suddenly, Ricky saw that Kitten and his friends also went to the

party (Idea of his mother of course). ''What are you doing here?'' Asked Ricky to Kitten. ''Your mother asked me to come.'' She

replies softly with a surprised face. ''You know, after all you are not that mean. Even that, you are really fine.'' He said to her

before holding her hands. ''What are you doing?'' She asked. ''Kitten, I... I need to tell you something. I-I...-'' He said but his

mother came to ask him if he can go buy a cake at the store and he accepted.

During he was gone, Wolf came to his house knowing of the event his actors went. ''Escuse me, is Ricky Sprocket's here please?'' He

asked mad. ''Mister Wolinski, I know Ricky is not supposed to miss work but he has a life too! You may come but please don't make

Ricky go.'' Asked miss Sprocket. ''ARGH! Okay.'' Wolf said less mad. He enters in the house removing his shoes.

After a while, in the backyard, Vanessa, a little upset of Wolf, tries to enter Ricky's house, knowing there was a birthday

coming up. She passes trew the window she saw the first. Then, she realises that it was the kitchen. Everyone was looking at her even

Wolf who was smiling. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating as fast as a drum. What's going on with her? She ran into the

closeness bathroom and the director follows her. '' Crap. What going on with me? Why my hands are shaking like that!?'' She asked to

herself close to fall into deep tears. ''Maybe because you love me.'' Wolf said behind her. ''What do you want Wolf?'' She asked to

him and tries to control her tears. ''Come on Vanessa. Don't tell me you don't know me. I was in your class in High school.'' He said

and Vanessa reminds him. She gets out of the bathroom mad and went back to the party. Wolf follows her.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was around the table who Ethel was sitting with Ricky's group of children were singing

'Happy Birthday' to Ethel. Then, she makes a wish and blows the candles. ''Hum... Ethel, I did something for you yesterday. I though

it was a good idea because it is your birthday and... well there is it!'' Said Benny, a colorblind boy with a sweet smile and a huge

blush for his crush. ''Y-You did a gift for me? How sweet.'' Said the birthday girl with at her turn a blush. He gave her a piece of

paper. She opens it and saw a draw of him and her with many colors. ''This is really cute. Thank you, Benny.'' She said giving a hug

to her new friend. ''W-Welcome, Ethel.'' He replies. Jamal and Morris during this time were trying to not laugh.

After seeing this adorable scene, the reporter had a genius idea to know if Wolf loves her. She moans a little of hurt. ''What's

wrong Vanessa?'' Wolf asked. ''My shoulder hurts a lot. Can you massage me a little please?'' She asked looking seductively to her

friend. ''O-Of course. Sit down please.'' Wolf asked already his hands on her shoulders. She sat down. He softly massages her. ''You

are a great massagist.'' Said Vanessa. Wolf stops for a few seconds and during theses, he removes his glasses and cleaned them.

''Sorry, I was close to be blind.'' He answers. He restarts. Wolf felt uncomfortable massaging Vanessa but she took a lot of pleasure

feeling his wet hands on her small shoulders. ''Who wants some cake?'' Asked Leonard Sprocket making the couple forgetting their

situation. ''I do!'' They said at the same time.

After eating the delicious chocolate cake, the same couple were outside talking of when they were in school together. ''Do you

remember our science teacher? He was so scary.'' Said the blonde woman laughing all the way. ''...or the english teacher when he

gave you that homework because you forgot your project!'' Answered Wolf. ''Don't speak! You forgot your part of it! We had an E

because of you.'' She said a little mad. ''What? No! YOU forgot your part.'' He answers. She knew he was wrong. They both fight a

good 20 minutes. ''Wolf, you are the most idiot, the most stupid and the most mean guy I've met in my entire live!'' She said. ''Well

hum... You are the most dumb girl ever! I-I think if I never met you my life would suck. Hum... I mean-'' He said. ''Why it would

suck?'' She asked. ''Vanessa, you know that letter you had in your agenda the last day of school. Well... it's from me.'' He said.

''What? It you. You never liked me. Either way, I know this letter was just a joke from the other girls.'' She said crying a

little again. ''I swear on everyone. I wrote this letter for you. I wrote each letters one by one just to maybe have a chance with

you but you laughed of me. You hated me.'' He said crying at his turn. ''Wolf, I never hated you and you know better. I... I liked

you a lot even... You were the cutest guy in the class and went I told to my friends that I like you, they laughed of me. After, I saw

that I'll never be with someone like you so I forgot this love and I went with my friends. I never really hated you. I...I had a huge

crush on you. I think that... I still do love you. I will always love you. Will you?'' She said holding his han at her last sentence.

''Vanessa Stimlock, I think I never loved someone like you in my entire life and I will always do.'' He said holding her. Her watch

starts beeping. ''Oh sorry, I need to go do my blog.'' She said but Wolf at the moment she gets up took her hand back and pull it to

the back of his head. ''You are not going know where gorgeous.'' He said. The dark-haired man tried to kiss her but she blocks him.

''You better kiss me with some passion this time.'' She said removing her hand of his mouth and he kissed her passively.

''Aw. They are so cute.'' Said Kitten spying them alone. Ricky came and asked what she was doing. ''Hum... nothing. You?'' The

meanful girl answered. ''Kitten, I'm sorry for what's happened. I like you a lot you know. I didn't want to be a such idiot. Can you

ever accept myself again?'' The ginger said blushing. She came closer and at her turn, she kissed Ricky the same way than Vanessa.

''I can't forget what you did because you did nothing. I love you and I treated you badly. Maybe if you want... we can be together?''

said Kitten. ''I'm not ready for a girlfriend but maybe next year. Just promise me that you won't forget me.'' He said after kissing

her on her cheek. ''I promise Ricky...'' She answered. Both went home after the big party they had.

''Girls sometimes..'' Said Jamal to Morris. ''I know, dude. I know.'' Said the nerdy boy.

* * *

A/N: Hello. This is a story for Cloclo125 with her OC Nicky. Hope you'll like it and enjoy it alot!

It was a normal morning at Hollywood. Everyone was studying hard and... who's that? A new girl at school? For once, it's not the plans of our normal hero, Ricky Sprocket. Her name was Nicky.''So this is the caféteria and this is the bathroom and... oh no.'' Said a blond girl to her new friend. ''Ricky Sprocket, what are you doing here with your stupid friends?'' Said Kitten. ''Well what are YOU doing here with your friend?'' Asked the red-haired guy. Both continued to fight. One of the young friends of Ricky looks at a cute sweet girl with brown hair and green eyes. ''Hey...'' Said the kid by waving his left hand. ''Hi. I'm Nicky.'' Said the new girl with a small cute blush. ''I'm Jamal.'' He finished. ''We ned to go. We got better to do that to be with 4 little dumbs like you!'' Said Kitten to the boys crew. Both girls went away. Jamal was in the moon. ''Hum... buddy?'' Asked a brown haired kid beside him. He wake-up. ''Guys... I think Jamal is in love with the new girl.'' Said Ricky with a smile. ''Yes. 86% of his brain stop working normaly. He might be in love.'' Said the nerdy kid named Morris.

Arrived at home, Jamal tried and tried but it didn't work. It was impossible to him to stay cool after seeing a cute and sweet girl like her. Plus, she blushed. He saw it. She loves him and him loves her. ''Mommy, can I ask you a question about girls?'' Asked the young cool kid. ''Go sweety!'' Said his mother. ''Voila, it's just that I like a girl alot and I think she likes me back and... how can I ask her to go out without no one to laugh of me?'' He asked cutely.  
''Hum... maybe if... you ask her for a date?'' ''A date? I'm not to young for a date?'' ''Jamal! Daddy ask me for a date at 10.'' ''Oh... okai then!'' They both said before Jamal went to sleep. His eyes couldn't close. He was too much in love with her. But it can't be love, it's the first day he saw her!

''NO WAY! No! I don't help you! NOOO!'' Said Kitten after Jamal ask her help. ''Oh, hey Jamal.'' Said Nicky coming to him. ''Oh hum... hey Nicky hum... your pretty today... I mena it asn't what I wanted to say I hum... oh crap.'' He spoke weakly and with a huge blush. '' You look stressed. Are you-'' ''WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME TONIGHT? Oh sorry... I didn't want to cut you. Sorry...'' Said Jamal. She came closer and kisses him on a cheek. ''Of course I want to pick a date with you. Maybe if we go at the arcade?'' ''Really? You won't be bored?'' ''I love video games!'' ''Me too! Wow... so hum...'' Said Jamal before... ''See you at 7 O'Clock?'' They both said at the exacly moment. They both nodded. It's like if they were the same person for a small time. She waved and wenty away with Kitten who was yelling at her.  
''Ooooh... you're going on a date with an actress! Wow...'' Said Ricky. ''Actress?'' Asked the three other boys at the same time. ''Yes. Nicky was an old friend. Wolf hired her the same day than me. Two years later, she moved in Austalia with her brothers and parents and came back hum... this week.'' Explain Ricky.

At the date, Jamal was wearing a pair of black jeans with a lond sleeve shirt and his normal top on it. ''Hello mister. I'm here to pick your daughter!'' Said Jamal. ''You're here to pick my Nicky hein? NICKYYY! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!'' Screamed the father of Nicky. ''HE IS NOOOT MY BOYFRIEND DAD!'' She said. ''Hey...'' She said before the young man took her sweet caramel skined hand and went to the arcade. ''How cool! You got Zombie Attack 5 1/2 here!'' She said. ''You wanna try?'' ''The loser pay the drink for the other?'' ''YEAH!'' They play. Nicky wins all the levels. ''WHAT? How... I am the best and you beat me? How dare?'' ''Well, that's luck!'' She said. Jamal went to the mini-bar and brough a soda for the lady and for him. ''To the most cute guy I ever met!'' Said Nicky with a smile. ''YEAH! Wait. Am I the...'' ''Yes...'' They both look on the floor and saw the most scary thing of their lives. ''A caterpillar!'' They both scream at the same time. Nicky automaticly jump in Jamal's arms. Benny, Morris and Ricky was at the date. Morris pick the creature and put it on a glass. The couple had both closed eyes. Nicky was holding Jamal and her head was on his shoulder. ''It is gone?'' ''I don't know...'' They said. ''Guys... Guys... HEY!'' Said Ricky. ''AH! Oh... it is gone?'' Asked the australie girl. ''Yes... we losted Jimmy again! Poor him. Imagine what will happen't if the janitor was there...''' Said Benny sadly.  
Ricky went behind the couple. Suddely and fastly, he pick both of the couple's heads and collide them together making them kiss. ''BYE!'' The three others said. ''Sorry... hum... my friends are wierd sometimes...'' He said before Nicky kisses him again. ''You kiss like an angel.'' ''Thanks.'' They continued to talk and talk... ''You like hip-hop? Oh... I prefer electro music.'' Said the girl. ''I kind of like this! Maybe one day, we could like both together?'' Said the kid. She came closer to him. They were at a park so it was impossible to no one to find them. ''Jamal... it was very cool being with you tonight.'' ''So hum...'' They said. ''Would you go out with me? WHAT?'' Both said again at the same time.  
''YES! I never had a boyfriend so...'' She said. ''I love your green dress.'' ''Did you lisent? *laugh*'' She said. ''Yes... but it's important to me to make sure you feel the most beautiful of the Univert for being sure we see the same things. If you knew what I'm looking at tonight, you'll be impress!'' He said kissing her hand, the same he pulled earlier. The end!

* * *

Date of starting: 00:37 2012-06-03 Note: Hello guys. My first story from Ricky Sprocket. It's gonna be a one-shot 'bout him and Kitten. I hope that you like it!

Kitten POV

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

How can I explain this. I never been in a relation with someone like him. He is too special. Too cute. I'm such a fool to treat him this way. We are in a movie right now and I'm just a brat for him. We are working on a Romance movie. How dare my mother accepted that! How ever, I'm still happy to work with him even if I told him that I do love him.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

I am right now sleeping. What's going on in my head? I'm falling. Why did someone catch me? Why does everything is dark? Who actually catch me?

'Cause we gonna fight Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight

It's that? No way... it can't be Ricky. I'm not THAT crazy. ''What the... RICKY SPROCKET! You better tell me what's going-'' I screamed out before he cut me by a kiss. I don't even know where we are or even how I felt. I just... blushed. ''Kitten, I need to tell you something really important.'' Ricky said. ''What is it?'' I asked with already tears falling. ''I...I... I love you.'' He said before I wake-up and screamed as loud as I can.

Fight for our right to love yeah Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you

Ricky POV Nobody wanna see us together Nobody thought we'd last forever I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'

I still don't belive that Kitten loves me. Either way, that girl is a real freak! I need to say that she is kind of cute sometimes. A not-so-pretty girl opens the door with a stupid evil smile. ''Hey brother.'' Said Estelle (Not sure of her name). ''What do you want?'' I asked to my sister. ''Moris told me that you loves Kitten.'' She said. I don't! Ok... maybe a little but... OKAY I am crazy of her and? Do I have permission to keep secrets? ''I don't!'' I said with a blush.

Things between us don't get better Men steady coming' after you Women steady coming' after me Seem like everybody wanna go for self

''Either way. If you love her, just because you are my brother, I can help you to seduce her.'' She said. ''How?'' I asked. She passed me a piece of paper and a black pen. ''Write her something!'' She proposed. I pick both and ask her: ''I don't know what to write.'' She opens my agenda and picks a picture of Kitten I hidden. ''How did you knew?'' I asked. ''Look at that picture and tell me what do you feel?'' She forced. ''Hum... I feel fine? No hum... I want to see her or... I don't know...She make me crazy sister. She is such a perfect girl... *sigh*'' I said.

And don't wanna respect boundaries Tellin' you all those lies Just to get on your side

She looked at me with a smile and I finally find an idea for this letter. She got up of my bed and went away leaving the door opens. I started to write. Even after three hours, I was still written. When I was done (At 10 O'clock the night), I automatically putted my shoes and my coat and went outside. I was ruined out of time. When I saw Kitten's house, I put the letter in her mailbox and by accident, I touched the door. A big alarm popped and I run faster than before.

But I must admit there was a couple of secrets I held inside But just know that I tried

Arrived at home, my parents was there searching for me.

To always apologize And I'm have you first always in my heart To keep you satisfied

Normal POV Got every right to wanna leave Got every right to wanna go Got every right to hit the road

The next day, both actors went to their jobs. ''Hey Ricky!'' Said the young blond hair girl. He just waved. He came closer to her and ask her: ''Hum... did you read my letter?'' Kitten looked at him without knowing what he is talking about. ''Your letter?'' She said. ''The one I left you in your mailbox yesterday about hum... what happened with the girl thing.'' He explain. ''Hey, if you're again try to trap me you dumb...Oh hum... sorry.'' She said.

And never talk to me no more You don't even have to call Even check for me at all Because the way I been actin' lately Has been off the wall

''Hum... ok. Can I talk to you later?'' He said looking really sad. ''Kk...'' She answered. Time to work! They both came to their new scene. They were in a prom and the couple was dressed to go with the decor. They need to dance a slow. Before beginning, both were preparing. Kitten was wearing a long white and blue dark dress with white show and make-up. She was in her room already crying for what Ricky will say. She is sure that he hates her and she will know it for real today.

Especially towards you Puttin' girls before you And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you

A mysterious red-hair guy entered in the room with a tuxedo. ''Hey. Hum... Wolf said that we only start in one hour. Maybe... you will like to practice with me?'' Ricky said. ''Really?'' Said the cute blond. ''Totally! I know I will regret this but... why do you like me and... are you crying?''

Most of it just ain't true Ain't true And they won't show you How much of a queen you are to me And why I love you baby ''Come.'' she said already pulling his arm to the scene. She pressed the play button of the radio and the song started.  
Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

His hands were on her waist and she was holding his neck. ''Kitten, why do you love me?'' He asked. She puts her head on his shoulder. ''Hum... because...'' Said Kitten. ''Because of what? Yesterday, I write you a letter of two pages and it took me 4 hours. Eithe way... it don't matter.'' Said Ricky. ''Why it don't matter?'' Said the girl.  
''Because I...I...I love you Kitten. It don't matter because I got you.'' He finished with a blush.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

The blond get up her head of his shoulder and looked at him. ''Ricky, I hum... I didn't read your letter. I know what you're talking about. I didn't because I was too scared 'bout what it was inside.'' Ricky put his hand in his left pocket and remove a letter. The same that he written yesterday. ''Read it please. You left it in your room.'' He said. She pick the letter and read:

Dear Kitten, I know it will look stupid this letter but I don't care. The thing is, I felt in love with a girl and she loves me back. I don't know what to do. She makes me goes crazy every single time! She is the most amazing girl on Earth. She is blond with curvy hair and deep blue eyes. She looks exactly like you. Either way, you are way better than her. You are fine, sweet (and evil) and you got that thing that no one else have. I know this letter is not really romantic but I do a super big effort for you. I only need to look at you to be happy... and to be yawned! I'm sorry for all I did to you. If you didn't see, the girl at the beginning it's you. Please, tell me what I need to do to get you and to be with you.

Ricky

'Cause we gonna fight Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight Fight for our right to love yeah

''Ricky I cannot... do this. I'm sorry.'' She said already walking to the wrong direction. She was going on the top of the building. ''Kitten!'' He said run outside. Kitten didn't saw she was going. She felt. Like in her dream. Someone catched her and she didn't know who. Like in her dream. She was sure it was him. ''What the... RICKY SPROCKET! You better tell me what's going-'' Kitten screamed out before Ricky cut her by a kiss. Like in her dream.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you

He put her down. ''Are you okay sweety?'' He said before Kitten slaps him in the face. ''Ouch. What did I did?''  
He said. ''Ask yourself Sprocket! You and your trouble family.'' Said the princess. He smiled. ''Why do you smile? Ricky?'' She said by a rough voice. ''You're cute when you're angry.'' He said before she blush and not because she was angry.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

''Sorry for this. Let's restart all okay? Hum... Hello! My name is Ricky and I'm an actor. You?'' He said before Kitten pull him close and kiss him. ''I know I said that I'll never kiss you but for now... I don't care.'' She said .

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe 'Cause we gonna fight

She looked behind them and saw all the TV crew who was filming them. She starts screaming. ''I know people don't see us together but like I said... I don't care.'' He said after kissing her again. ''I love you.'' She said before both went inside because the rain was coming. Both families fight for explain that they can't be together. Ricky and Kitten didn't care at all. Why they should? They love each other. It will stay like this for a long time.

Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight Fight for our right to love yeah Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you

The end!

note: I Know Kitten is not like herself in this story and Ricky too. Really sorry if you don't like!

End at: 22:28 2012-06-03 -  
A/N: I know I do many stories about them! I am so bored! The girl from Australia is not Nicky. It's the girl we see in the episode 'Head Over Heels'. I don't remember her name so I called her Jenny (sorry for that error. If you know it, can you tell me please?). Don't worry, they will be some Jamal/Nicky, Morris/Rosita and a little of Benny/Ethel because they didn't die yet. But most of all, they will be Ricky/Kitten. Everyone got their normal ages!

A/n: YA! Ricky Sprocket is officially back (in Canada only)! This is really short and cute because it's a 'trailer' of what type of work I will do soon. Just to tell, I got a new boyfriend and he gives me chills and you all know what that mean! NEW IDEAS!

* * *

The morning has just hit Hollywood on this beautiful Friday morning. The birds were singing love song and the bees were floating in the air. Just beside the gorgeous view was a short beautiful girl. She already heard her mother calling her name for breakfast. She gets up of her blue bed and puts her new jeans with a random t-shirt. "Yes mother, I am coming!" She was yelling from upstairs. "Young lady, I told you to not sleep late!" Her mother said still upset of how she is dressing up. The teenager took her backpack and went in her bus.

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**

At the moment she went to her locker, she seen him. He was wearing his football vest with his old blue jeans. He was with a few girls. Talking and laughing about everything. How much she wants him. Then, he looks at her deep in the eyes like in the movies. The younger girl looks away to not have to feel her huge pink blush she hides of her face. During looking away, she realise she was looking at her brother who was just beside her. "What do you want!" She screams. "Oh, I see! You blush. That can mean only one thing!" The ginger boy said before her sister changed to pink for a red bloody face. "You say one word and I kill you, Ricky Sprocket!" She said slamming her locker's door.

**When I don't care**  
**I can play him like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make him bounce like a basketball**

Her secret crush looks right into her deep blue water eyes but even deeper. "Hey Ethel, how it's going today?" He asked after coming closer. "Good thanks... and you Benny?" Said Ethel. "Great. You look pretty today." The young green eyes boy said holding his friend's hand to not let her go. "Thanks Benny. You are sweet." She said again blushing. "Aw, you guys are so cute!" Said Morris with Jamal laughing in the back. "Come one everyone, can I talk to a beautiful girl without you around me?" Asked Benny to his dear friends. The two other boys went away with Ricky winking Ethel. "Sorry, they are idiots." He said smiling to her with his perfect smile and perfect lips. "You don't say... I mean, yeah totally." Ethel said still mad.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

Benny put his arms around her hips and pull her closer. "Does it disturb?" He asked lifting up her chin. "N-No. It's ok." She said shaking a little. He came closer and at the moment he was about to kiss her, the ring rang and everybody went in class. "Sorry, need to go." Benny said kissing her on the cheek instead and went in class. weirdly, Ethel's heart beats faster than anything on Earth. Why does she feels that way for a guy she don't even know?

**You make me glow**  
**But I cover up, won't let it show**  
**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

She went in her classroom with still that wierd fuzzy feeling. She looks at him in class. Why? Why him? Why Benny Newford, the guy she plays with him since her youngest age because of her brother. The guy she felt in love during acting for a play in school. The guy she wants since the beginning of her life. Why him? Because he is perfect for Ethel."Team work time!" Said the English teacher as happy as the start of the year. Benny gets up of his chair and went to the direction of his lover. Ethel's eyes went wet of her diamond blue tears. "Would you work with me? I am tired of seeing you alone in the classroom." He asked with his chair in hand and his pencil. "Hum... yeah sure." Ethel said looking at him in his green apple eyes. They worked for almost one entire hour and she was... fine. She was smooth and fine.

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

She was walking to her locker before the start of the second period and then, she seen someone running all around school. He stopped and went to Ethel. It was Benny all sweating out with a letter in hand. He gives it to Ethel and ran away again. Dear Ethel, this is maybe not the best letter you'll read in your life but still... I think you should give it a chance. Ricky told me everything about your feelings on me during all theses years and I was thinking about stop talking to you. Then, I saw in all that you are such a sweet person. I can't just leave you like that and tell you nothing. You are a nice person after all but I don't like you. We cannot be together because of your brother and my friends. I rather wait for more. Until there, maybe you will like to pass the weekend with me at my cottage. Call me tonight if you want to answer to this.

**It's just not fair**  
**Brings more trouble than it all is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

At home, Ethel went automatically into her brother's room. "You ruined my life! How could you do this to me, Ricky?" She asked. "What? Oh yeah. He asked me if you like him and I answer that you do." The ginger answered with a huge smile and an evil look. "You promise me. How could do this to me?" She asked crying as a young baby. "Since when you talk?" Ricky asked laughing out loud. "SINCE I HATE YOU." She screams and slammed out her bed room's door. She took in her jeans" pocket a picture of Benny she had in the first day of school. "Ricky, what is the phone number of Benny?" She asked.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
**For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

The next day, she was in the car of her new best friend. They were driving in the beautiful summer air. "Hum.. Ethel, my father needs to stop somewhere before we hit the road again. Do you want to go outside of the truck or not?" Asked the green eyes boy with a blush and a smile. She nods her head and smile at her turn. They both get out of the truck to go walk in the closest fresh area they could find. "Can I give you something please?" Benny asked, looking down with a few tears going slowly down of his face. "Why are you crying? And yes Benny... you can give me that box you have." She said lifting up his chin. He looks in her eyes with this look that no one could even resist. "Promise me you won't open it until tonight." Benny demands to her. "Yes, just give it to me." She response. He gave the medium red box.

**You make me glow**  
**But I cover up, won't let it show**  
**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

At the moment they arrive, Benny visits the house with Ethel and shows her all the rooms. "So we are going to sleep here. Let me bring your bags in the room and we will go outside a little okay?" He asked looking to Ethel with her bags in hands. "I'll wait for you." She said. An hour of two after, he took her to the most romantic place of all, the lagoon. They climbed into the boat and went deep and cool on the water. "Can I open this box now, Benny?" She asked looking a little upset to not know what was in there. He nods his head at his turn and she opens it. She saw a big book with flowers everywhere on it and her name writing in platinum. "What is this?" She asked.

**The feelings got lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I'll take off and run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I'll burst into flames**

"A scrapbook. I put all your pictures in there with a few letters I found here and there. I also have all my poems in this. It's for you so keep it." Benny said still looking sad. "Tell me what's wrong, silly." She asked. "I hate this! I hate knowing you don't really love me but It's alright because I know that I love you. Ethel you are the most beautiful girls I've seen in my entire life! I want you with me not just to pretend you like me for Ricky..." Benny said continuing during Ethel said: "I love you Benny and you know it."She said starting to cry. "Why are you always crying when I'm close. Don't you hate to cry in the front of someone?" The man said. "Well, I guess you're the only exception." She said and Benny took her face and kiss her during they were under the lagoon.

**You make me glow**  
**But I cover up, won't let it show**  
**So I'm putting my defenses up**  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

They both went back to the cottage and passed the night together...

_**The end!**_

* * *

A/N: The song is Underneath your clothes from Shakira. I used ideas from this watch?v=VwkzKdoXXkQ&feature=related video. Now, I dare you to listen to River Flow in You from Yiruma during reading this! I own only Rosita. All the others except Nicki belong to... the creator of RS. Nicky belongs to Cloclo123... and to Jamal! :) This story is before I'm with you.

13 February, the worst day of the year. But only Ethel Sprocket thinks that! Why? Did she had someone dead? Someone loves her? Someone hates her? actually, it's her birthday. Why does she hates that date? Because each year, she needs to stay at one of her stupid mother's idea. ''Come on Ricky, please! You don't see that-'' Said Bonny Sprocket, the mother of her sweet and cute black-haired daughter. ''OK! I know... you do this EACH year mom! I'll bring Kitten and her friends at home for a party because it's Ethel's birthday! But like always, something will happen!'' Reply her older brother Ricky, that she hates more each days. ''It's ok. I don't need a birthday party.'' Ethel said crying a little. Why does she needs each year Ricky's friends? She just want to be with her parents but they are too much occupied to Ricky to care. The night came and everyone was preparing before the parents of Ricky goes to the hotel for the night. Also, Ricky brough his friends too but just because he knew it will be quite boring alone. Everyone came. The girls were playing Truth or Dare for the first time and asked the boys to come with them. Then, someone knocks to the huge Hollywood design. ''Sorry, I'm late...'' Said a cute boy with brown hair and green shining eyes. ''Come on Benny, can you be there at time for once?'' Asked Jamal. After this choking evening, Ethel looks to the late friend of her brother.

You're a song Written by the hands of god Don't get me wrong cause

His dark shining brown hair and his charming smile made her fall. She never really talk to him before. Even in the play they did last year, she still can't go talk to this good-looking prince charming. They all went to the blue room of Ethel. Since there, Ethel's room had a little change like Ricky's one. Her room has now her new computer in it. ''So... just because it's Ethel's birthday, she starts! Ethel, Truth or dare?'' Asked a dark-skinned girl called Nicki. ''Truth...'' She softly whispers letting a hard echoes in the room. ''So... hum...-'' Nicky tried to find something but Kitten cut her. ''Who is your secret crush?'' The blonde girl said with a huge curiosity. ''My... secret crush? Mine? I... don't got one.'' The shy girl said. One chance she learns to talk a little more! ''Come on! We know you love someone! We saw you talking to Ricky about a guy you like.'' Said Rosita with the same curiosity that her friend. Ethel looks at Ricky with tears falling from her eyes and run away to the living room but in road, she felt on the floor of it. ''What's wrong with her?'' Asked Kitten. ''Nothing. I think she just... don't want to talk about it. She prefers being alone so... plus, it's my mom who force me to do this party like I told you on the phone last week.'' Explain Ricky. ''But... no one help her? I heard her felt! Her leg is maybe broke! Everyone look at Benny weirdly and the colorblind boy went to see if she is okay. ''My turn! Who ask me?'' Said Rosita with the same joy than Nicki earlier. ''Truth or dare?'' Said Jamal sick of her. ''Truth! So like that, I won't have choice to dare.'' The other blond girl said. ''Ok, I'll say it! I'm too scare if he ask you something stupid... so.. how did you met Morris! And don't forget, no lies!'' Said Nicki. ''Hum... oh crap... ok... We... haha... Morris was playing a video game. I saw him and... *laugh* I came into his room and surprise him without his shirt. I said hello and he looked at me surprised! I next ask if I could try his game and he said yes. I win and he goes out with me!'' Said Rosita with a huge blush. ''Cute story...'' Said all the girls except Kitten who was fakery vomiting.

This might sound to you a bit odd But you own the place Where all my thoughts go hiding

During this time into the huge living room, Ethel was on the floor, bleeding like a dead person. Benny put his knees down and help her. ''Are you okay Ethel?'' He asked making her blush. ''Yes. I am okay! Thanks...'' The young rebel said happy. He took her hand and when she was up, he hugs her tight. ''I was scared.'' He whispers but it was so quiet that Ethel didn't hear.

And right under your clothes Is where I find them

After this huge party, every girls went at home and the boys stand for sleeping. ''I don't know what to do! She makes me crazy I SWEAR! She is perfect.'' Said Benny holding a picture of Ethel Ricky gave to him. ''Go tell her!'' Said the nerdy and cute boy. ''Yeah! Ethel never had a boyfriend.'' Explain Jamal before Ricky gets a little jealous. ''Hum... I don't think Ethel is the girl for you...''

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey

It's Valentine's day! Oh No! except of her birthday, it was another day she hates. actually, she hates February. Why? Because she will see happy couples knew that she is too ugly to get someone. ''Why me...'' She whispers to herself. She sat on a chair and waits the time to pass until someone comes to save her. But the time is something no one control. She knew no one wants her the way she really is. Then, she felt a warm, wet and orgasmic hot hand on her right shoulder. ''Hey, I wanted to say sorry for what happened at your house yesterday about the Truth or dare.'' Benny said sitting on the left of her.

Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry

''It's okay! I'm fine. You?'' She softly asks in her daydream. ''Perfect... Hey, you aren't with your kind of crush or your boyfriend?'' Benny asked with a really hot accent. ''My boyfriend? I don't got a boyfriend... who wants a girl like me either way.'' She explains. ''Yes, and who wants a guy like me! I'm not really smart and I'm suck to do good joke. Plus, I'm ugly. I have two wierd green eyes and what... brown curvy hair! I look like a clown! I...'' He said before falling into a deep and sad period of crying. ''You wanna know something... I... I tried to suicide 5 times yesterday! People hate me! Oh... what am I talking about? We were talking about you and I cut you like a knife! Sorry... I... I didn't want to do this Ethel.'' He whispers and a hypnotizing echoes came into the room. ''It's ok.'' She reply. ''So... would you go to the prom with me? I am alone and you too so...'' He asked kind of stressing. ''Of course! I mean... yes sure! I got nothing to do so...'' She finished.

When the friends are gone When the party's over We will still belong to each other

The prom was next month. She need to do fast to find a dress and some preppy shoes. ''What! Someone invites YOU to the prom? Impossible! You are too ugly sister!'' Said her own brother a little mad and jealous. She turns around and went to her room as sad as Cinderella. She went closer to her blue baby mirror and looks at her ugly self. ''Damn... I'm so ugly. Ricky is right. I bet Benny invites me only because he has no one... oh... I'm so desperate! What am I suppose to do? He will break my heart in one move...'' She said. She took a magazine who was on the floor and look at it. She reminds that Kitten forget it! She starts reading in it and find a mysterious page. She finds a part who was talking about losing weight. The young woman continued to read and read. At the end of the long text, she found something about Anorexia, an illness girls or boys have when they stop eating because they think they are too fat. Before even finishing the text, she closed the papered book and went to supper. ''Ethel, you don't eat?'' Asked her mother worried. ''No... I'm not hungry. '' The girl said with butterfly eyes. ''Okay sweet, you can go in your room and eat later.'' Softly tell her dad.

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose

The weeks were passing and Ethel didn't eat nothing big since there. She even lost weight... but too much. She looks like bones. Her face is dead. Her heart is broken. She hates herself for that choice. Her fingers looks like the ones in Salad Fingers, a YouTube show Ethel was watching before. ''Do you see how you look! You are even worst than before! I can't belive how bad you look! Maybe Kitten is this but you don't need to copy her damn it!'' Screams Ricky into the red lockers at his Hollywood school. ''Sorry.'' She whispers with some tears. ''No! Not Sorry! Stop this! Just stop! You know what? Benny told me that he invites you and he will cancel it if you don't stop.'' Ricky said. ''No... stop lying! He'll never do this! Benny loves me and I do back!'' The girl defends herself. ''Oh yeah? So why is he is with that other girl there?'' Ricky said pointing Benny. The young man was actually talking to a girl. ''What? No! NOOOO! ARGH! I HATE YOU.'' Ethel screams and runs away from the school.

There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey

''Yes! I swear! She look like bones. Mom, you need to do something!'' screams Ricky. ''What are you talking about?'' His mother reply. ''Oh, I didn't tell you? Ethel is ANOREXIC MOM! She looks like pieces of bones! She is so ugly I swear!'' Ricky explain doing many hands movements. ''WHAT? My Ethel? Impossible sweet.'' She said chock. ''Go see by yourself! She is in her room.'' The old but not too much woman went to see her daughter and saw how much she lost. ''Oh my... Ethel. I... Oh my gosh look how you changed!'' Bonny said without knowing what to say. ''Go away! I am too much ugly! I look like a monster! I'm so... fat.'' The bleu eyed girl said crying like a river. ''You're not fat at all! You are anorexic!'' Screams her mom but Ethel didn't care.

I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing You know it's true Oh baby it's so funny You almost don't believe it

Ethel didn't cared at all. She still do the same. She puts her beautiful short blue dress. She puts her shoes and went outside her house. Arrived at the prom, Benny wasn't there. She searched and searched but no success.

As every voice is hanging from the silence Lamps are hanging from the ceiling Like a woman tied to her manners I'm tied up to this feeling

Then, a secret hand touched her shoulder. She already felt it before but... when? ''Benny? You are late!'' She said sad with crying tears. ''Sorry... your mother called me and told me what happened! I... I though she wouldn't let you go to the prom. I'm sorry...'' He said sitting beside her. ''It's ok... now, I ruined myself and I need to go home! I'll never be with you again even after that girl you talked with into the hall.'' The young woman said looking down. ''What? That girl was Ricky's friend! HE wanted me to talk to her! I... I love you Ethel. You are the most gorgeous and beautiful and smart girl I've seen in my whole life. I can't live without hearing you at the early morning sneaking to the kitchen to pick something during I try to sleep. I don't understand. You are so much amusing and brave it's... almost impossible to me to react. I love you deep as that.'' He said holding her two hands. She cried harder. ''Oh gosh... I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming. It's Impossible. It can be true! No...'' She whispers during Benny was talking. ''Ethel? Can I pick your hand please? I want to try something with you.'' Benny said. She pass her other hand and he pulled her to the closeness light into the dark city of Hollywood. He put her hand on his soft erotic chest and during this time, he puts his on her waist. They start dancing like in Cinderella, their favorite movie. They were slowly spinning and shining like a carousel.

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose

''I think after this we will just stay friends?'' Asked Ethel. ''Friends? Oh crap... I wanted you to go out with me!'' Benny said holding her porcelain face. ''I really think your eyes are beautiful tonight. I... I think they could be visible even in the darkest place ever. They are so shiny and... delightful. I... cannot resist.'' Benny said colliding his soft wet lips to hers. ''You don't care if I am... you know... too much slim?'' Ethel asked still KO after that smoking kiss. ''Look, for that I will help you to that a little more but... you need to make me pass my school deal?'' Said Benny with a smile. The black-haired girl jumps in his arms and kiss him happily. ''Deal sir... deal.''

There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey

Ethel came like before and Benny learns. They maybe died but still, Ricky was still deadly jealous of them... and it cost their lives...

* * *

It's the first day of school. Everyone is happy... or not to go at their old school. All we know is that Ricky is it! He cannot wait to see his friends and his new girlfriend from Australia. ''Oh Ricky I missed you so much!'' Said a young blond girl with a blue dress running to Ricky's direction. ''Aw... me too sweety!'' Said the actor. They hugged each other before Nicky and Rosie came. ''Hey guys!'' Said Rosita during Nicky was holding tight the cool kid. ''Hey Nicky. How are you?'' Asked the hugged guy. ''Good and you?'' Said the girl with a blush. He nods and kiss her on the lips. The blond girl with short hair came closer to the nerd kid and kiss him too. Benny wasn't there that day so it only left Jenny and Ricky without a kiss. ''Why don't you kiss me right now?'' Asked the australian. ''Come here beautiful...'' He said before kissing a girl for the first time of his life. Kitten, who was close to them, hide herself with her locker's door and cry softly.

I've been looking under rocks and breaking licks Just tryna find ya I've been like a manic insomniac 5 steps behind you

''Hey Kitten. You've eaten how many fishes today?'' Asked the sarcastic side of Ricky. ''Go away...'' Said the sad girl sitted on her class chair. ''Oh come on! I'm joking! Did you catched a mouse today... Kitty?'' The boy again asked before all the class start laughing of the blushed girl. Kitten gets up and held his neck hard. ''YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!'' She screams in the classroom. The teacher brings her outside the room for the rest of the period. During this long hour outside, she was thinking of why does Ricky laugh of her! Then, she reminds about that thing he said when a guy love a girl and he is too shy to admit it, he will do jokes on her! Maybe he like her back! Maybe he will ask her out at the dinner even! She needs to be ready for that!

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams

''Hey Kitten. Can I talk to you a few seconds please?'' Asked Ricky to her at the break. ''Hum... yeah! Only if you are not here to tell me jokes.'' She said to Ricky. ''Ok... Hum... I know I wasn't always really fine with you so... hum... first, I'm sorry for that." He said. She was sure now! He wants to go out with her. "Ok..." "Second... it's about Jenny. You know that we are together and I love her and... you know that?" "Yes." "Well hum...Would you be her friend so she won't act lonely. Please?" Kitten looks at Ricky with big eyes and felt on the floor. "Are you crying?" He asked to Kitten who was really crying. She gets up and ran away. ''KITTEN COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!'' Said the actor to his co-star. Kitten felt on the cold floor and continued to cry. ''DAMN IT! Why... Why can't I tell him.'' She whispers. ''Kitten, are you okay?'' Asked Ricky to her when he finally catch her. ''Yes. Sorry for that. I...'' ''Do you love me? Because Morris heard you talking in the hallway about me alone.'' Explain the kid. The blond actress was thinking. If she say yes, she will lose all popularity at her school AND at her job. Plus, her mom hates Ricky. If she say no, Ricky will never know about her true feeling and he will never be with her. ''What? No... I... only in friendship Ricky!'' She whispers to him. ''Hey babe, me, Nicky and Rosie we will go see a movie. You can go with your friends if you want!'' Said Jenny behind Ricky. ''Ok. Thanks for the advice! See you later Jenny! Either way Kitten, I need to go. See you tomorrow.'' Said Ricky who was already going home. ''That should be me! Not a stupid nowhere actress from Australia. '' Said Kitten before crying all the water of her body and staying stuck inside the school until the morning.

Much more than a Grammy award That's how much you mean to me

''You like Kitten?'' Said the three friends of Ricky during the girls were gone. ''Yes... kinda. I cannot explain this to Jenny! She will kill me. Ow... I'm sorry. I just need some advice guys.'' Asked the actor to his nonsense friends. ''Well... what I've learned in my relation with Jessie last year before meeting Nicky is, you need to tell the truth to a girl or she will kill you! Girls can be CRAZY sometimes and I personally, think Kitten is the worst. Go tell to Jenny the truth. She won't kill you after all!'' Said Jamal. ''Yeah, you are right again! But what if... no... Kitten don't love me! She said it!'' Continued Ricky in pain. ''Hey, relax! My calculation says that you got 99.9% chances to not die after this, just maybe a broken arm!'' Said Morris. ''A BROKEN ARM! Yicks... I like both of my arms too! Damn it.'' Ricky finished.

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This it girl

''WHAT? You like another girl! No...'' Said Jenny in panic. ''Sorry Jen. No offence you know.'' Explain the showbiz boy. ''Now you're gonna say it's not you, it's ME? What are you thinking! I HATE YOU BASTARD! ARGH! I bet you are dumping me! Then you won't. I broke up! It's over! I'm gonna ruin your life! I hate you Ricky Sprocket.'' She said. The last sentence echoes in his head but instead of Jenny's voice, it was Kitten's one. The angry girl put down her phone and cries like never.

Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

''So? You see? You're not dead!'' Said Jamal. ''I need to go talk to Kitten right now!'' ''Woooo... you pick a break and tomorrow we will go see her. Hey Benny, you said you were in love with a girl and you still didn't spoke! Who is it?'' Asked Morris. ''Yeah!'' Said the two other boys. ''Hum... I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you know... ok... it's Ethel.'' Said Benny. The other kids look at him. ''You love my sister?'' Ricky said. The colorblind boy nods his head and everybody except him laugh until crying. ''No way... No offence Rick but that girl is sooo ugly!'' Said again the cool guy. Ricky look at the door and saw Ethel. ''Sis?'' Asked Ricky. She gets out of the room crying.

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

The next day at school, the boys crew went at school and today but chance, Benny was there. ''Can I talk to you... NOW?'' Asked a girl with a blue dress and blue eyes and of course, black hair. They went to a private place. ''Ethel, for what happened yesterday... I can explain!'' Said the cute Canadian accent boy. ''Benny... WHY do you love me?'' Ethel asked shy. ''What?'' He said and his friend repeats. ''Why I love you? B-b-b-because! You are pretty and smart and really evil and I like evil girls because they look like you and-'' The boy said before Ethel cuts him with: ''WHAT? Do you know what are you saying?'' ''Nope. That why! You make me crazy.'' He said and Ethel jumps for a sweet and adorable kiss. Ricky was searching hard for Kitten. He went into the cafeteria and found her asleep on the floor. ''Kitten?'' He sweetly asked. She looks at him. She was still crying a lot too much. ''Are you ok? You look like you were stuck in the school all night!'' He said before laughing a little. ''I've been stuck at school too.'' She whispers. The boy been frozen. ''W-w-w-what? Really? And you ask no one to get you out?'' He asked. ''I felt asleep and went I woke-up, it was already midnight.'' She said. He came closer and removes her tears. He gave her a hug and went away.

You can't help but turn them heads Knockin' them dead Dropping like flies around you

Few seconds later, Kitten wanted to excuse herself. She went at Ricky's locker. The girl softly touch his shoulder but he turns around and hits her hard. The girl felt down on the floor bleeding. ''That what I said, you cannot control you!'' Said Jamal. ''Oh gosh... sorry Kitten I didn't want to hit you!'' He said. The director came and saw everything. ''What's going on here?'' He asked. ''Nothing mister. It's My-my-my teeth. They are bleeding. It's ok.'' The actress said. ''No! Mister I am sorry! I hit her. I didn't want to. It's my reflex! Punish me please!'' He said. The tall man looks at Kitten and ask if it was real. She looks down and nods her head. ''Well mister Sprocket, come and I'll call your parents for your suspensions.'' ''No! Mister, Ricky didn't mean it! And I am okay see?'' She tried to defends him but the principle didn't care. She hold Ricky's hand. ''I BUG HIM FIRST!'' She screams. The man took her hand too and brings both at his local.

If I get your body close not letting go Hoping you're about to Tell them other guys they can lose your number You're done!

''Yes miss. He hits her. That is why I call you. No, he said that it was a reflex. Yes. Yes. She said that it was her fault. Haha no miss. Ok you come? I'll ask him to go outside. Ok bye.'' The principle said to Ricky's mother. ''So?'' The kid asked. ''Your mother is coming. You won't get a suspension BUT you need to come saturday at school for a copy.'' The man explain. Ricky nods his head, pick his stuff and went downstairs. ''Kitten, same thing. Your mother is coming. You too come at saturday for a copy.'' He said and she did like her actor friend. Downstairs in the front of the building, Kitten and Ricky was waiting in to the wonderful time of winter. They didn't spoke a word until Ricky's mother came. ''My mom! Need to go bye!'' Ricky said already walking to his mother car. Then, he looks at the sad girl. He went closer to her and hug her tight. The american whispers: ''If your mom is bugging you, you can call me anytime.'' during the hug. He gave his number to her and went into the car.

They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk Like a TV show playing reruns Every chance I get I'mma turn you on

The same day but at 8 O'clock the night, the mother of Kitten punish her. The beautiful blond young girl went to her room disappointed by herself. ''Why always me? I just tried to help and now, I'm grounded!'' She said. She was looking at the phone. Should she calls Ricky now? No... but... no or... Too bad! She took the phone and call him. ''Answer please...'' She whispers in panic and in deep pain. ''Hello?'' Said the dad of Ricky who answered. ''Hello mister, can I talk to Ricky please?'' She said with a different sweet voice. ''Wait a second, RICKYYYY! It's Kitten for you!'' The dad said and Kitten hits her head. ''Hey! So your mom bugged you?'' Ricky asked. ''Yes. She grounded me. She said I'm too sweet to you.'' The girl explain. They continued to talk for few hours. One chance her mother is gone! ''Really? In the north pole? A new movie there?'' Kitten said surprised. ''Yes! He want us to work on a movie about two lost child into the North Pole! Mister Fischburger got that idea when we were lost into the island! You know... it's not that bad talking to you like that Kitten. I though you were a mean girl but at the end... you are extremely cute.'' He said. Kitten was trembling from everywhere. Did he called her cute? Didn't he? ''R-r-r-really? Oh... t-t-t-t-thanks. Y-y-y-you t-t-too your cute Ricky.'' She reply extremely shy. ''Haha. You sound like a cat! No offence.'' Ricky said. ''Hum... Ricky? Can I ask you something? Just by curiosity you know... do you... hum... do you love me?'' She asked and the phone cut by accident. ''Hello? Ricky?'' She said. She saw her mother with another phone in the hands. ''I told you to don't talk to that jerk no more! So I cut the phone! For you. Now go sleep.'' She said at the door. During this time, at the Sprocket's house, Ricky tried to find where did the phone cut. But just a tinny second before it cut, Ricky said something really interesting. ''Yes, I love you. Please don't cut me! Hello? Oh crap! She hates me now.''

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This is it girl

After few weeks, at the North Pole, the entire movie crew was there for the setting. ''It's getting cold here.'' Said Kitten with a tinny coat. Ricky, who had a huge winter coat look at her and laugh a little but not because she looks dumb but because she was adorable like that. ''You should pick another coat next time... or another fur.'' Reply Ricky with a smile. They start filming and after, Wolf asks them to go pick a new microphone. By unluckiest, they get lost... but for real! ''Now I know why we are here! For another joke.'' Said Kitten. ''Stop it. In less than 10 minutes, they will give up!'' Ricky said before Kitten walks to the ice. ''Kitten. Get out of there, you gonna fall and I don't want to you to pick a cold!'' The red-haired boy said but it was too late. She felt into the deep cold water. She couldn't breath a thing. Ricky removed his huge coat and went to save her. ''Are you okay Kitten? You don't like water don't you?'' Ricky said. ''I can't breath... It's t-t-t-t-too c-c-c-c-cold.'' She said. Ricky removed her coat and her boots. He puts to her HIS coat and HIS boots. She felt his wariness inside. ''It's ok. Don't worry for me.'' The boy said holding her hands tight. They continued.

Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

They saw a little snow mountain that they need to slide down. They also see the rest of the crew down it. ''You go in front or I go?'' Asked the girl. ''You go. I'll hold you. Don't worry about that!'' He said. They climbed inside and before, Kitten hugs Ricky harder than any girl did to him... even his own mother! They slide down but by accident, Kitten hits someone and felt down (Me too it happened to me). Her face was all bleeding. Ricky gets out of it and went to see if she was alright. ''Are you okay?'' The man asked gently. ''No. Ouch... ''

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

She went into the washroom to clean herself. ''I'm so ugly. How can I go even to my house like that... OUCH. How can Ricky likes me like that even... I'm so... ugly. I look like a monster. I... *cry* I'll never be with Ricky or any other person on Earth. NEVER!'' She said before falling her knees on the cold floor and cry. ''Wierd... me, I think you are beautiful with or without that accident.'' Said Ricky behind. She looks at him. She gets up and he gave her a huge hug. ''I think I never saw a perfect girl like you to be honest.'' The boy continued. ''Stop it, I was ugly even before that accident. You are blind if you don't see this.'' She said. Ricky looks at her with a silly look and said: ''Blind? Only love make me blind! I... I never been kissed you know?'' The boy said holding her face. Blood was on his hand now. ''I saw you kissing Jenny at the first day of school!'' Kitten said looking even more sad. ''I didn't know that kisses on the cheeks counts! I never kissed someone on the lips and we still have time before the doctors are coming!'' He finished. She ran away.

Can't seem to stop you from...running, running Through my, through my mind, mind Just keep it coming, coming Til I make you mine, mine You've got that something, something I wanna be with girl You're my greatest hit girl Just say this is it girl...  
Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl

When she came back, her mother packaged her stuffs. ''Where am I going?'' Kitten asked with pure curiosity. ''At the Sprocket's house. The Doctor said you have a huge cold and Ricky too. Too bad! You won't come at Hawaii with us.'' Said her mom. When this one looked at her, she starts laughing of her face. She always did. Kitten ran to her room and took a small hidded pillow. ''I hope Ricky won't laugh of me.'' She said to herself looking to a cute pink hearted pillow with the word 'love' on it.

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This it girl

Her mother drop her there and left. When she went away, Kitten heard some music 150X more loud. She enters into the house and Bonny, the mother of Ricky, shows her the house. She, finally, reaches Ricky's room. It didn't change a thing. ''Ricky, Kitten is there. You will need to be kind with her because she is sleeping here with you. '' Said his mother kindly. He nods and Kitten enters.

Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

''Your choice, the mattress on the floor, my mattress or I go on the sofa downstairs and it's one or the other. ''He said not too loud. ''Hum... Can I sleep with you? I'm scare to sleep at other people's places.'' She asked cutely. He looks at her before toking her hands and brings her on his bed. ''Anything you want. Hey, do you want to watch a movie? You remember... this?'' Ricky said showing his western movie, you know, the one he was supposed kissing Kitten. She smiled and Ricky puts the movie. They watched the whole movie in his room... in his bed... into each others arms. ''I hate the end of that movie! It's cute but... wierd!'' comment Kitten with a smile. ''Maybe we cannot change it but... maybe I can show you my favorite version? Do you want? But you need to listen to me carefully.'' He demands. ''Yeah. It look cool!''

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

''Ok... close your eyes and imagine we were in the movie.'' Said Ricky and she obey fully in love. ''Hum... now... be sure to not look hein? It will ruin the feeling. Ok... I go. *grasp* You always been there for me when my house burned (and the rest of what he say in the 'Screen Kiss' IDK WHAT HE SAY AFTER!)... now, for thanking you... I'll... give you a kiss...'' Said Ricky but Kitten open her eyes. The american hesitated but he went. He collided softly his soft kid lips with hers. They felt the sweet static between them. They also heard their hearts beating a hundred time faster. They felt their hands touched and their bodies go weaker than any other thing. They finished. It's over. They looked at each other and smile. ''So... hum... I hope your cold is not too... cold! Haha... yeah sir! Yep... SO! Hum... how it was that... k-k-k-kiss?'' Said Ricky extremely shy and embarrassed. ''Ricky, I know I'm really mean with you sometimes but it's because that... I love you! This kiss was the best thing ever happened in my life. I love you. I swear it! I hope it won't disturb our friendship...'' Kitten said with few tears falling and pain of her broken face. ''What? You love me back! THAT IS THE BEST THING HAPPENED TO ME IN MY LIFE! I... I cannot even explain how much I feel happy right now. I just... want to jump everywhere!'' Ricky said making Kitten happy too. ''You love me too?'' She asked and he nods his head. She took him by his shirt and kiss him back. They continued until they falls asleep... This is the beginning of a new adventure.

This is it girl...

* * *

Warning: This fanfiction may contain sexual themes, a bad language and horror. This story is rated M for Physical Violence and lime. I wish that warning is enough and yes, I still suck of my grammar! That is what happened just before I'm with you. Can you guess who is telling the story before the end of it?

-  
May I tell you a true story? It's quite dark outside and I don't think you can go home. If not, go and change story. If yes, stay. I may open your pleasure. Once upon a time, in Hollywood there was a young family, the Sprocket. It was a typical monday morning at the Sprocket's house. Since a while, everything changed in their home. First, Leonard and Bonnie divorced after 15 years of waiting. Plus, Ricky have a new girlfriend with blond hair and deep blue pealed eyes. She is also named Kitten. There couple is better and better through the days. The ginger boy has now 14 years old and Kitten 13. One day, he wants to marries her and maybe have kids. Well, only if her mother accept even after all he ruined in their lives. There is also Ethel. Still calm and quiet as a picture. Gorgeous as a typical Hollywood actress that we see in Twilight. She have short but still cute black hair and blue diamond sea eyes. She was support to go lives with her father but he refused and her parents took a fight... again. She knows that it's her fault. She is the only one who hates her life now. Since a few months, three to be right, she starts doing activities that she didn't before a while. It's because of her loneliness and her poor way to be quite bitchy with people around her. Let me explain. All started when...

Help, I have done it again I have been here many times before Hurt myself again today And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

She starts walking in the cafeteria. Like each morning, the young woman is at school one or even two hours earlier than her brother who is chatting in his house with his friends and his lovely blond girlfriend and future wife. How big is her want to be him some days when she is all alone in the front of her locker. Right now, she sees him kissing miss Kaboodle and telling her how much he is happier since Ethel took her diary in Ricky's room and told to him the truth. She should be proud but still, she had nothing of that huge love satisfaction. Still waiting, she remarks that there is a trap on her normal day. Morris, a really awesome kid that I talk with, wasn't there at school so it might be Jamal who shut the face of that poor brown-haired boy named Benny. During her first grade, she felt in love with him because he was always in team with her but since Ricky became a star, he don't even talk to her. She still love him but even more than in that boring first grade.

Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me

The fight already starts. She still can see Jamal and Ricky yelling at him about the mistakes that do the colorblind boy. She hears them like if she was him. She even feels the echoes in her heartbeats. She felt his foot touching the ground during his run to the boys bathroom, still crying like a baby. Poor him, if he knew she loves to pass time with him, he wouldn't be trying to have attention from Jamal, Morris and Ricky, his supposed friends. She saw it again. Ricky and Jamal laughing like if it was funny of the poor kid left alone with himself. He still cry like crazy. She don't understand why he is still with theses clowns. For real, he hates them. For all and for nothing. He is still cutting himself alone like Ethel. Shots after shots after falling down and maybe go pass a night in the hospital. 'Why they don't go together?' You may ask don't you? Well, they are too shy and lonely to go on. She decided for once to go. Just for fun. She enters and see him on the ground looking dead. The smart girl knows he isn't. She sat beside him and touches his watered face. She asks him how he feels and he answered that he hates that situation. He wishes so deeply he wasn't a victim of those laughs, specially when is from his friends.

I am small I'm needy Warm me up

She kisses him on his cheek before leaving him in his own pain. Before going, she wishes him a really good day starting by now. He was listening to her gorgeous and sexy voice. He was hypnotised now. Why? He don't know. He went upstairs and like each morning, he is late. The colorblind boy needs again to do a copy plus staying after school for things he didn't did. Why? He don't know. He feels like it needs to happen to someone theses crappy things and God choose him... well, that what he thinks. Now, it was the time to Jamal to do boring jokes about him. Like, 'I bet you went cry like a baby in the bathroom or you went removing the virginity of Ethel!' Those were in his mind but he just said ''Hey, how long you masturbate yourself?''. Everyone. Every single person in the classroom laugh of him even the teacher. How shy he felt. KNOCK! He hears through the classroom's door after sitting down. It was his own mother looking really angry. He came outside the class and he heard his mother calling him a dumb, a retarded, an asshole and an idiot... like his father. He never ever met him and he still knows how he it for his mom. Benny is again crying. ''Stop acting like a kid, you're a man now so shut the fuck up! You will never ever be loved if you do this again. No women want's a kid like you.'' She screams and Ethel, who was in another class just by the left heard. She was writing a letter for him, making sure he is not dying of hating because you can die of it.

And breathe me

She was painful now. She wants to kill herself hearing theses hurtful things about the man she truly love. She just finished her exam so the teacher let her do what she wants. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagine him and her outside of that hell world. She wants to go to Heaven with angels and magic clouds. Whatever to make her forgot the facts she heard today and yesterday night. She remembers. Her mother calling her a emo and a no-life girl. If Ethel was emo, she wouldn't be able to cut herself. If you look carefully on her arms, she actually do cut herself. Not for the fun of having a beautiful red liquid on her body. For the fun of getting hurt and wishing that someone comes to save you. Like a fake call to 911 but this is more that fake. It's true. It's life. At the end of the first period, Ethel went to her locker downstairs. She opens carefully the lock and opens. A stranger came behind her. A tall man with strong arms and a goal to have, seeing her crying. He starts bugging her. Telling her how much she is fat and ugly. That she will never be pretty like another girl. That she should kill herself before she dies it will be better. She thinks that its normal. But it is when the guy in question its her own brother?

Ouch I have lost myself again Lost myself and I have nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

After school, she starts doing her homework as usual. She hears her mother screaming on the phone with her dad. She opens her agenda still sad and bot pretty and then, she sees a short note by Benny. ''Join me in the park after school at 4:30 PM. No problem if you are not there. I really need to talk to you about something.'' She placed the note in her jeans pocket and went to the kitchen telling the new to her mother. She was so angry that she screams to Ethel to shut up and to leave the house with her stuff now. Ethel obeys confused. After going outside, she sees Benny alone in the park sitting in the grass. He waved her and next saw her tears who was hides by her black hair. He gets up and runs to her. He asks her the same question she asks him in the bathroom. She answered no. She hugs him tight and cry deeply in his arms. She explains him the situation she lives now and he did , it was the same. He told her that he though she will never come but he was totally wrong. It was so... new to her. She asks if they can get out of here.

Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me

Benny took her hand and pull her to a nowhere direction with her stuff. Just hoping that her mind can change with the time. Her heart was beating faster than a drum. Arrived at a strange treehouse, the man took Ethel with his strong arms and climb the tree. He let her on the cold wooden floor. He took a mattress and put it on the floor. She knew what he want and she was quite scare. She never think of that side of her life. He came closer and held her tight. She tried to explain that it's not really the moment to think of that but he didn't understand. He told her it's not true. He said that he didn't think of that with her. It's not why he brough her here. It's only to protect her and maybe sleep here not for making out. She gets up and him too. He ask her if he did something wrong. She kisses him to prove him he did nothing. He puts his hands on her hips and she puts hers on his sweating neck. He put his right hand in his pocket and search for something he was supposed to give her earlier but he couldn't. The boy picks a beautiful diamond necklace and put it in her neck (Go see I'm with you). She pushes him down on the bed and came beside her lover.

I am small I'm needy Warm me up And breathe me

The brown-haired man looks at her and slowly, starts removing her shirt. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jeans and him his old shirt with skinny jeans. Like I was saying, he removes her shirt. She looks at him with a seductive eye. He asks if she was sure she wants that now and she whispers with pure sexual desire that it's the only thing she wants right now. She unbutton his jeans and hers too. The blue eyes woman removed his pair first and after remove hers. She softly touched his boxer already a little wet of sweat. She closed her beautiful shining blue sea eyes and wishes for the time of her life. He took a black blanked and put it on them. He after explain that it was quite dark and he refuses to pick a cold or seeing him naked during doing this. She fully understood. After, her head went down his neck and she whispers to him to remove slowly her bra. She pleased him to do it. He did. He took the back of it and unbuttoning it slow like she wanted. She thanks him. Continuing, she let go the only part hidden on his body, his white striped boxer. He did the same but for her. May it be the end now?

Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me

Not at all. He wanted as she wanted to go in front of his scares. He held her like if it was the end of time. Like if they were in the Titanic and they were dying and like in the film, they go in a car and make love. That what they want too. He teased her for at least 20 minutes after going on. Yes, without condom. But that was the less important. She is 13 and he was 15. They didn't care at all. She starts moaning sensuality. He never felt so mature in his small teenager life. He starts trembling. It's not because she is on him, sitting and moving in circles that it's not hot enough to feel like it. He loves her way to picks his hands and to move and the heat they go. He wishes he could do this all day long. Then, something strange happened to the short-haired woman. When Benny saw her breathless condition, he sits down too and hold her body during she was screaming like if she was controlled by a monster. She was saying HIS name and no others. He loves it. He needs it. He's hurtled. He's screaming too. He cannot feel it. He can't control it. They look at each others and Ethel took a breath and told something he could dream of the rest of his life. She said: ''I love you Benny.'' He couldn't believe it. It was like a dream... but true. Then, they heard something quite strange after that though.

I am small I'm needy Warm me up

It was Mister Sprocket, his ex-wife and Benny's mother red like tomatoes seeing them like animals. The kids were so ashamed. They were worrying like if it was the most important thing in the world. Ethel went to his father house for one month and Benny couldn't see his beloved Ethel since there. Before they left each other, Ethel forgot her necklace in Benny's tree house He took it and hides it in his pocket. He wishes that next time, they could be more than a simple high school couple with dilemmas and stupid parents. He wishes he even have a movie about it. He wishes he could die with her. And he will. He will hold her body tight and kisses her roughly everywhere in her shoulders. He may have the permission to go dirty for once. He still sees her in his dreams. On him, all wet and hot as a whole forest in fire. He cannot say like the sun. Because he still sees that tinny cold side of her, and yes, that side it's his moon he's waiting since the beginning of universe. He still hears her screams. He is freak. He is crazy of her. He couldn't admit it. He is too shy and ugly, as he thinks. May he could see her in his arms soon but until there, he can still look at her at school during she picks her books. He loves the way she picks them. Fast but cute. Ricky's crew still cannot see why he looks at her like if she was a diamond. It's because for him, she is. And she will always be.

And breathe me

During this time, I may go to school now. May see him like that, blushing like a tomato when her eyes crushed his. So damn cute. Can I present myself? I'm Morris. Morris who? Don't ask. I wasn't there that week but I understand quickly what he feels right now. Is it really love or just a simple crush. You can see it with my story. It's love and even you cannot change it. I hope you like that short bed time love story because I may tell more... if you want! See you next time young listener. -  
A/N: This is from Ricky Sprocket. I am NOT a fan of the couple I choose. I did this for fun. I hope you like this! Warning: DEATH and Love (Not the cute side)

* * *

_A/N:Christmas Special of Ricky Sprocket. I hope you like it! I know at the begging I use a different way to write but this is only for understanding. They are 14.P.S: Few days before Ethel dies._

* * *

December 24 at the Sprocket's house. Like each year, the family was all in the living room playing boring Christmas songs that Ethel hates more and more. Still, Ricky loves these. It add magic to everything and as always she answered nothing. Ricky was right, it add magic. Even since his dad quits the house. Even that, the kids' mother was so lonely without him. She dated few men but she can't find one as perfect as her old Leonard. She tried for once to forget this and to enjoy her two wonderful child. Then, she saw one was missing. Ricky was still trying to find his gift as each year but where could be her young black-haired girl? ''Ethel?'' Said Bunny already getting up and goes upstairs. She saw her daughter in her room sleeping as a baby. She never understand why she is always alone with herself and Ricky not. She closed the door and came back downstairs. The young girl opens her eyes and took her book. ''...And Ricky who was saying mom won't leave me alone.'' Said Ethel with a sweet laugh as always. ''Knock, Knock!'' She heard from the door. Ethel went downstairs and opens the door. ''Is Ricky's here?'' Said Jamal with many people behind him. ''Listen, I know you hate Ricky but it's Christmas.'' Said Ethel but she was wrong. ''Well... we have something to say about him not related to hating him.'' Finished Morris.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie**

''What? You kidding me?'' Ricky said after learning the new. ''I swear! People are in panic!'' Jamal said. ''...just because there is no electricity...? You kidding me?'' Finished Ethel laughing. ''I know but still. Benny's mother is in L.A. until tomorrow and Kitten one's is at London until January. My parents are at Vegas and Jamal's ones... I don't know.'' Explain Morris. ''Well that mean that someone will need to sleep in the living room.'' Said Ricky and everyone looks at Benny. ''B-Benny can sleep with me if he wants'' said Ethel. The red-haired boy did a head-move to tell to Benny to follow his younger sister. During this time, Ricky took his winter coat and went to Kitten's house to tell her the truth. ''NO! I do nooooot follow you NO!'' The blond woman said loud. ''Kitten please! You're not gonna pass Christmas alone? Tell me. If it's me tell me.'' The boy said holding her hands. ''Yes it's you! Weird it's always you. Reason? You're an idiot!'' She said screaming her answer. ''Kitten you're not still angry 'bout that! Come on!'' Ricky said blushing but the winter time made his cheeks even redder so she couldn't see the difference. ''Yes! You cheated on me!'' She said. ''With a basketball balloon?'' He reply but he didn't want so he hits himself. ''What do you mean?'' She said. ''Come at my house and I'll tell you.'' he said. She was confused. Should she go?

**I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe I can't breathe But I still fight While I can fight As long as the wrong feels right **  
**It's like I'm in flight High of a love Drunk from the hate It's like I'm huffing paint And I love it the more that I suffer I sufficate And right before im about to drown She resuscitates me She fucking hates me And I love it Wait Where you going I'm leaving you No you ain't Come back We're running right back Here we go again It's so insane Cause when it's going good It's going great I'm Superman With the wind in his bag **  
**She's Lois Lane But when it's bad It's awful **  
**I feel so ashamed I snap Who's that dude I don't even know his name I laid hands on her I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength**

She came with him. Leaving all her life behind for a small night with the boy she wanted since  
always. Since her youngest age she loved him. His smell, his eyes, his way to talk, his soft hands and the way she can be such a fanatic of him in her daydreams. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes and he opens the door quickly and let her enters. His mother explains that they should leave their Christmas gift under the tree and at midnight they can open them. Kitten didn't care about that detail because she doesn't have a gift. That what she though. After their climb upstairs, Benny and Ethel went to her bedroom. She asked him to wait until she comes back from the washroom but the man didn't hear.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie**

Again someone at the door. This time it was a short-haired blond girl. She is Kitten's assistant, Rosita.  
Again, she is explaining to Kitten that it should be important to her to go home before her mother came back. Then, she saw Morris. She totally changed mind. Morris presents after himself in a polite sentence. She blushed and took his arm to the basement. Kitten was jealous to see her kind-of  
best friend in love that easy but she can't. She seen everything. She saw Benny and Ethel talking and her assistant with Morris and now Nicky (who arrived few minutes before Kitten) with Jamal. She couldn't understand. How can she be the only one alone. She felt his hand. May it be and invitation? She took his hand and look at him and ask if she can talk to him alone. He accepted and took her in his room. They both get out of the living room and went in his room. She asked if Ricky got his first kiss since their first movie. He answered no. He wishes so deep that she kisses him right now but she didn't. She did nothing. He helped her. The man pulled her arms slowly to his bed and she sits down. She looks into his brown eyes and starts to questioning herself. Will he kisses her or she will need to go? He asked if she ever celebrated Christmas with her parents. She cried deeply and felt in his arms. He knew the answer. He held her and after left up her chin. He demands to the platine blond girl if she could close her eyes. She obeys him like if she was his slave. He said that there was a mistletoe on top of them. She blushed and tell him to go. He came closer but didn't kiss her. He asks her to keep this serious because of her small laughing. She nods her head. He held her and she opens her eyes. The ginger boy didn't care at all but the girl yes. She blocked him and asked what he was doing. He told that he wanted to kiss her. She slapped him and he starts being angry. He asked what SHE is doing. His speech was quite long. Then, she remarks a basketball in his closet with red lipstick on. Ricky saw that Kitten stops listening to him. She laughed. The red-haired turned his head and saw that he forgot to close his door. The man starts crying at his turn. He explains that it was to impress her that he did this and she laughs. She is so sorry now. She explained herself a few times but no success. Ricky looked at her and next held her. They had an eye contact for few seconds before he kissed her. She felt him more than inside her. It was like if she wasn't on Earth.

**You ever love somebody so much You can barely breathe When you're with them You meet And neither one of you Even know what hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills Used to get 'em Now you're getting fucking sick Of looking at 'em You swore you've never hit 'em Never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each other's face Spewing venom And these words When you spit 'em **  
**You push Pull each other's hair Scratch,claw,bit 'em Throw 'em down Pin 'em **  
**So lost in the moments When you're in 'em **  
**It's the rage that took over It controls you both So they say it's best To go your separate ways Guess that they don't know ya **  
**Cause today That was yesterday Yesterday is over It's a different day Sound like broken records Playin' over But you promised her **  
**Next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game **  
**But you lied again Now you get to watch her leave Out the window Guess that's why they call it window pane**

The brown-haired one was walking to the bathroom. He though that Ethel was just brushing her hair or something like that. He enters and automatically closed but not fully the door. She was naked in the bath. He could see all her breast all wet of bubbled water. His lips were kind of wet too. He didn't stop biting them. His hands were shaking. By accident, Ethel heard a sweet sound. Benny sneezes. She gets out and opens the door. She saw him blushing like a tomato. After a few seconds of laughing, she took him by his shirt and brings him in the hot room. She removed his clothes and put him in the bath. She asked him if he likes and he said yes. She climbs and sit on him. He asked if she wants to go in her room and she answered yes of the awkward situation. She took her towel and passes one to him. They get out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom laughing all the way to there. During this time in the living room, Nicky and Jamal were talking about this Christmas eve. She asked him if he brought her a gift and he answered yes. She was happy and him too. Jamal took a small blanket and put it on her shoulders. He told her that he missed her since their quite romantic date at the arcade. She looked at him deep in his eyes and asked if he loves her. He answered that it was impossible to him to look at another girl without thinking of her. Nicky came closer and held him. After, the dark-skinned woman said that it was pretty cold inside. To finish, the man answered: That why you make me warm. To after warm you.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie**

From upstairs, the kids could hear Miss Sprocket screaming that it time for gift. After all that happened, it's already midnight? They went all down at the same time. They all sat as a circle around the green tree with a millions white, blue, red and yellow not-working lights. The older woman came back with a plat of cookie that she made before yesterday and a miss Santa costume. At the moment the woman sit on a chair to take a break, someone knocks on the door.

**Now I know we said things Did things That we didn't mean And we fall back Into the same patterns Same routine But your temper's just as bad As mine is You're the same as me **  
**But when it comes to love You're just as blinded Baby please come back It wasn't you **  
**Baby it was me Maybe our relationship Isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano **  
**All I know is I love you too much To walk away though Come inside Pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity **  
**In my voice when I talk Told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist At the dry wall Next time **  
**There will be no next time I apologize Even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games I just want her back I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fucking leave again I'mma tie her to the bed And set the house on fire**

It was an old man. One who was quite fat with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She asked what does he want. He said that he has a special gift for her. She asked what type of 'special gift'. He asked her to close her eyes. The american girl rolled her eyes and then closes them. The crazy man took her hand and put something in it. She opens her teared eyes and saw a diamond ring. He asked her, still in tear with a heartbreak: ''Bunny Sprocket, would you marry me?'' The woman screams as crazy and said yes a hundred time. At the end, she felt in his arms still telling yes. They both came back inside. The man took his Santa costume and went to Bunny's old place. Ethel and Ricky both were happy to see back their dad. One per one, the gift were gaved. Ricky gave a necklace to Kitten with her first name letter on it. She gave him nothing but he don't care. Ethel gave to Benny a teddy bear to Benny and the other kids a simple card for each. The others already got their gifts exept for Nicky who had a videogame from her dear man. After giving her gift, Jamal asked where were the two blond ones. Everyone went to the basement at the same time.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie**

The young boy has all over his face red kissing lipstick with his shirt a half ripped. Plus, he was without his glasses and his hair was all messed. The girl was under his right arm all red and wet. Benny, as always, was the choose one to wake-up them from their kissing session. Morris was embarrassed to see so many persons around him like that. They tried to forget this and went upstairs with Morris who has in his arms Rosita a half asleep. Everyone went to their house at 10 O'clock the morning and they celebrated the new year with the electricity back.

The end!

* * *

Warning: THEY ARE TEENS (12 to 14)! Do not judge except if its utile!

As long as you love me As long as you love me As long as you love me

Her eyes were staring at the dry and dirty floor. Again, she had her eyes all wet of her deep blue tears. Why does she cry? She get up and went to the bathroom. Looking to the mirror, the girl saw her red-eyes again crying. ''Kitten? What are you doing at that hour wake-up?'' Asked her mother tired. ''Nothing mommy. '' Answered Kitten still looking sad. The blond girl again dreamed about her secret crush!

I'm under pressure Seven billion people in the world Trying to fit in

The morning after this bad night, she went to school normally. She again saw him at the other side of the long hall. Her heart stops to beat automatically. He passed beside her and said : ''Hey Kitten!'' with a little wink. At the first look, she don't care but inside, her heart explodes. In the classroom, everyone was talking except Ricky. ''Hey Kitten, why are you looking Ricky like this?'' Asked Alice behind her. ''Not your business!'' Said rudely the blond. Ricky was studying. How does he does to not be so cool in class. She looks carefully and saw something weird. It was actually his diary and not a study book. She saw the words 'I love her so much.' Badly, she didn't saw the name of the girl he is talking about.

Keep it together Smile on your face Even though your heart is frowning

''Hey, you wanna come at my house? I've heard you need help for your maths.'' Asked Ricky to Kitten after school. ''Pff... I don't need your help Sprocket!'' Said the blond to him. ''Come on, me too I need help for something important...'' He said blushing. ''Mkay...''

But hey now,  
Ya know girl We both know it's a cruel world But I will take my chances

After working on some maths, Kitten remembers about the fact that Ricky need help to ''So hum... why do YOU need help?'' Asked the girl. ''Oh me hum... nothing. It's just hum... something.'' Said the kid blushing and stressed. ''Ricky... Tell me please! I don't have all the day.'' She said angry. ''Hum... I wanted to know hum... if a girl look at you in class... does it mean she loves you?'' Asked the red-haired kid with still a sweet blush. ''What? So...You like someone?'' Asked the blue eyes girl. Without the attention of his fail like always, he starts crying. ''Ricky? I hum... I didn't want to...'' Explain the girl. ''I DON'T LIKE THAT GIRL! I love her... She is the girl of my dreams.'' He said. Kitten's world felt apart during seeing him this way. ''Hum... me too I love someone...'' She said to make him feel better. ''Really? Who is it?'' He asked interested. ''You know him... he is tall like you and... he is so cute.'' Ricky is sure now. She loves him until... ''Wow... What's his name?" He asked. ''Not your business! And of course... it's NOT you. You always ruin everything. Each time I try to be cool with you, you find a way to make me mad. Even though, I'll never love you!'' She spoke and screams at the end.

As long as you love me We could be starving We could be homeless We could be broke

When Kitten when at home, Ricky felt depress. ''DAMN IT!'' He said before hitting the wall hard. ''Why doesn't she loves me? She told you... she'll never does. What did I did wrong? I... ARGH! I think I should go tell her tomorrow. She maybe won't understand but... at least... it's better than kill myself and let that secret... what should I do?'' He said looking at his mirror standing on the wall. He next, went to the bathroom and put on some water in the bath. He jumps in and... he puts his head into the hot water. He opens his mouth and let all the left air out. He dies. ''Hey brother, mom wants to know what do you want for... supper.'' Said Ethel before seeing him dead in the bath with all his blood out. ''Mom? Come here please...'' The next day, Bunny called Kitten's mother and tell her the news. ''Sweet, the day you wished is there!'' ''I'm gonna get married? Oh wait, I'm too young...'' ''Ricky Sprocket is dead! You will be even more famous!'' The face of the girl became white as a non-painted wall. She runs faster than the light to the cemetery. She saw it. His name was written on a hard piece of rock. ''No!'' She said felling on the floor. Again, she cries all the water of her body. ''Don't worry sweety, he is safe and sound...'' Said the mother of the dead boy behind Kitten.

As long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold

''I don't believe he's dead!'' Said Kitten to herself late at night in her bedroom. She put her head down on her pink pillow. ''I wish he was there. Mother fucking life.'' She swears by whispering. Slowly, she was flying in the night sky. She saw Ricky. ''Ricky? I thought you were dead!'' ''Maybe... Either way... I want to talk with you!'' ''Really?'' ''Yes... hum... you know that girl I love... it's you.'' ''What?'' He held her hand and bring her on ice. ''You look cold! Here, I pass you my leather coat.'' Said Ricky putting his coat on the cold girl's shoulders. ''Thanks...'' ''Listen, I know you hate me more that I do for you but-'' ''Ricky I love you more than anything on the Univert!'' He came closer and sweetly and softly kiss her. ''Like I said, Hum... Go see Alice tomorrow. She got something and... Kitten... You need to wake-up.'' ''What? No, I ain't sleeping!'' ''Sweety, wake-up!''

As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me

She wake-up and saw her mother. ''You're okay? You didn't stop screaming!'' ''Yes... Just a nightmare...'' Her mother went away. ''...or a dream...'' Finished Kitten. She looks at her clock and it's shows 07:34 AM. She runned to Alice's house. ''Something for you? From Ricky? You're serious?'' Asked Jamal who was in her house. ''HEY! I had a fucking dream of Ricky who said Alice got something for me so LET ME ENTER!'' Screams the angry girl. ''OH Kitten, how are you? Ricky left something here for you!'' Said Alice at the entry door. ''It's not too late!'' Said the blond stoling the letter to Ricky's pal. At the young teenagers' house, she sits on her bed and felt something wierd. She got up and saw Ricky's leather jacket. She picks it and starts reading the letter:

I'll be your soldier Fighting every second of the day For your dreams girl I'll be your whole world You can be my Destiny's Child on a stinger

Dear Kitten, I know you might don't care about the fact that I'm dead. I miss you. I saw that you lost your necklace. You remember? We were stuck in this island and I found this gold necklace. I put it on you and told you it was pretty on you. You start screaming at me because I touched your neck. After, you continued with something. You were saying ''Why did you give me something you find on the floor?'' I said: ''If I wouldn't pick it, who will give it to you and see that it was made for a perfect girl like you.'' I said sorry and hug you harder than ever. I love you. I need you. I'll give up showbiz for you and you know it better. I hope that you'll be happier without myself in your way. I hope you'll be happy with the man you really love. Even if I killed myself for you... Yes! I suicide and it's for you. Either way...Even thought, I'll still love you. Even that, it been since we're 10! I'll stop bugging you now.

-Ricky Sprocket

So don't stress Don't cry We don't need no wings to fly Just take my hand

She dropped the letter and felt at the same time on the floor. She reminds all he said to her last time. ''I DON'T LIKE THAT GIRL! I love her... She is the girl of my dreams.'' She reminds. His sweet and cute voice. She is so cruel to tell him that she don't love him. She does! ''Ricky, I'm so sorry.'' She continued to say until someone was on the top of her. ''Hey Kitten!'' Said a red-hair kid. ''RICKY!'' ''Kitten, I hate you. You killed me!'' He said walking away. Kitten get up and before running to him, she brought the necklace who was in the envelope. ''Wait!'' She said running and again wake-up.

As long as you love me We could be starving We could be homeless We could be broke

''WHAT?'' Said all the friends of Ricky.''I love Ricky!'' She explain. ''You know that he suicide for you bitch! You killed my best should KILL HER!'' Said Jamal until Benny and Morris pull him back. ''I'm sorry!'' Said Kitten.

As long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold

She went to Ricky's house and asks if she can stay a little in his bedroom. The mother accepted with joy. She enters and saw his room. She walked around and saw on the floor a picture of her with a huge heart on it. ''You really did love me Sprocket! How?'' She asked. ''It was easy... I look at you and I saw all of your beautiful side.'' Said Ricky behind. She didn't hesitated. ''Alive or not I don't care. Maybe your mom will look at me wierd or something like that but... FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!''

As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me

''I don't fuck Kaboodle, I just love.'' He whispers deeply. ''Why did you... call me by my family name?'' ''You did it first!'' He said coming closer and sweetly kiss her. She next, held tight his sweated hands. ''I'll do it for you.'' He said close to her ear.

I don't know if this makes sense but Your my hallelujah Give me a time and place I'll rendezvous it I'll fly it to it I'll beat you there Girl you know I got you Us trust a couple of things I can't spell without you Now we on top of the world Cuz that's just how we do Use to tell me sky's the limit Now the sky's our point of view Man we steppin' out like woah (oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot Ask me what's my best side I step back and point at you, you, you The one that I argue with Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with But the grass ain't always greener on the other side It's green where you water it So I know we got issues baby true, true, true But I'd rather work on this with you Then to go ahead and start with someone new

They both went into the bed and lay down. She still heard Jamal yelling at her. She still wants to kill herself. She still feel like looking at him. She still cried all her body for him. She still see herself in his arms in her tears. He saw again his gift on her sweet draped neck. At the end, she saw all his pain and sadness in his eyes. Those two littles things... each time, it makes her crazy. She felt sorry. She know that his most scary thought is that he isn't good enough for a girl. It was this way since their 5. The girl is the only one to know this. He told her after the kiss they never got. She still remember that day he felt for that new girl in their classroom. She was damn jealous. She remembers too when she enters in his fanclub to answer his letters or that time he tried to learn how to swim. She didn't stop laughing. Now that she understand how is it to tries something that you feel impossible, she said sorry to him. Finally, she will stop this shit.

As you love me We could be starving We could be homeless We could be broke

''You look gorgeous tonight.'' Said the actor to his co-star. ''Thanks... you look... funny.'' She answered with a laugh. He came even closer and hugs her. ''Kitten... lisent to me please. Don't panic or nothing else.'' He said. ''What?'' She said leaving a long silence. ''Kitten please...'' ''No. Don't tell me...'' ''Wake-up.'' '' No! Stop. I'm not dreaming! Stop this you mother fucker!'' '' Please... I'm sorry. Wake-up. I'll never bug you again.'' He said.

As long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold

''Please... Wake-up... I'm sorry...'' Said Ricky when she wake-up. She was again 10. ''Please... I'll stop showbiz if you wake-up!'' He said. ''No way! You stay at WishWork!'' Said mister Fischburger and Wolf. The actor looked at Kitten and saw she was wake-up. ''Kitty! I'm so happy. I'm sorry for what's happened.'' ''What's happen?'' Asked the blond. ''Ricky, I'll learn you something from women, if their forgot, runs right now and don't tell her nothing!'' Said Mister Sprocket to his son. ''Leonard Sprocket! How a way to talk about girls!'' Said Bunny. ''Oh, and let's not forgot that it been one week that you're in comas and Ricky didn't move a hair.'' Said Wold. ''Really? Wow...'' ''Guys... can you leave me a Kitten alone please. I need to explain her the truth.'' Said Ricky during everyone was leaving. ''Kitten, oh crap... hum... I did advance to you, you tried to hit me but you hit yourself and you've been in comas for one week. I'm sorry. I didn't want to... you know... You know me. I felt like you hated me and... I tried to know why. I'm sorry to hum... *grasp* slided my hand close to your girl thing... you can hit me now I won't move.'' He said not loud. ''Thanks Ricky. I love you...'' She said crying because she know that normaly he will be dead and she hates that feeling he makes to her. ''What? You won't hurt... you love me?'' ''Yes... Damn it!'' She said after Ricky hug her harder than ever. ''Hey... you still got my necklace? It make you pretty.'' He said. She looked at it and again jumps into the showbiz boy's arms.

As Long As You Love Me (4X)  
As long as you love me...

''Let's go home okay?'' He asked sofly picking her hand. They start walking to the hospital door. ''Ricky, can I be your friend?'' Asked Kitten holding his arms. 'As long as you love me... as long as you love me.'' He finished before opening the hospital door.

The end!

* * *

''Benny! I told you to stop saying stupid things! That was the worst I think!'' Said Ricky angry. ''I just said to Jamal's girlfriend that dress make her look like Kitten!'' Benny replies. All look at him. ''AND! We all know that Nicky hates Kitten.'' Continued Ricky. ''DO YOU REALISE MY NICKY WAS AT ONE FINGER TO BROKE-UP WITH ME!'' Screams Jamal. ''I'm sorry...'' the colorblind kid reply. ''That enough! I can't handle from you one more stupid word.'' Said Jamal before hitting Benny. He felt on the floor with a nose-bleeding. ''WHY DID YOU DID THIS?'' Both other boys said. ''WHAT'S GOING ON-'' Said the mother of Ricky who enter in his room to see why there was screams. ''Don't worry Miss Sprocket. He is okay... I think.'' Said Morris.

I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now

''Is he okay?'' Asked Ethel. ''Shut up and help me!'' Said Ricky during their parents were at Jamal's house to talk and than Jamal was talking with Morris. She took his two arms and Ricky his legs. They put him in her bedroom. ''Are you okay?'' Asked Ethel to the kid. He nodded. ''Leave him alone...'' complain her brother going in his bedroom. Still in Ethel's room, she sat on her blue bed. ''You can bug me if you want! I hate being alone.'' Said Benny with blood falling his nose. ''I come back!'' Said the blue eyes girl. She came back with a piece of white tissue that she put under his nose.

There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening, but there's no sound

''I need to go I'm sorry. If your brother pick me here...'' Explain Benny few hours later. ''Please... I never had a friend. Can you stay at least until I fall asleep?'' Asked Ethel. He turns back and went to Ethel's bed. They both lay down. ''I never though you were so sweet with your friend. If I knew, I would be your friend way before.'' Said the color blind guy.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

During this time, in Ricky's bedroom, the three boys were talking in the back of their nosebleed friend. ''Yeah, he is such a bastard some times.'' Said Ricky. ''...and he is always like... ARE YOU SERIOUS? Did I really miss this? Haha. He's a dumb.'' Said Jamal who tried to do Benny's voice. ''I bet his Q.I. is at 0!'' Said Morris. They all laugh and by bad luck, the left kid heard them. He sits down and starts crying slowly but with some rough.

It's a damn cold night Trying figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

Ethel heards his helping screams but couldn't do nothing. She sat at the right of her friend and hold him close. ''Did you heard them?'' Asked the hunted kid. The girl nods her head and next, put it on his buttress. The dark hair girl felt wierd after that friendly mark. She felt that hot, strong and wet feeling inside her stomach... more precisely at her hips. The poor little girl finally founds someone who feels like her! The same hurting at her tummy gets harder and harder. She could not even take a breath. She knows it better than anyone else. She is dangerously in love.

I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know

The next day, she woke-up and he was gone. The woman was scare of where he was! She gets up of her bed and went to the kitchen for taking breakfast. ''ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT GUY HAVE A MIND PROBLEM AND YOU LET HIM SLEEP WITH YOU! HE IS A FUCKING RETARDED! HE DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH A DUMB LIKE YOU. LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' screams her older brother at two fingers to punch her. He turns around and without his notice, Ethel took a knife and shoot it on Ricky's direction. By accident, it didn't hits him. It only cut a few of his orange hair. She looks at him and starts crying by running to her room, the one she passed the entire night with her lover. Her hands went wet. Her heart explodes. Her legs were more and more weak. Her tears were like a whole army, ready to fall on the deep gap touching her floor. ''Ethel, what are you doing crying for a guy you don't even know. You just did a play with him... I need to focus. How can I focus with that boy in my mind?'' She whispered to herself. Her eyes look at her closet door. She know how to stop thinking of him! She got up again of her bed and went into her closet.

Cause nothing's going right and everything a mess And no-one like's to be alone

She moved a few boxes, wrap a few clothes and finally found what she was searching. She pick it and hold it. It was an old voodoo doll. This one was from her old gran-mother. After her death, Ethel never been the same. Did you knew that before that tragedy, Ethel was one of the most happy girl in Hollywood? She was always with a huge smile on her sweet girly face! She even remember, just by looking into the doll's deep black buttoned eyes, the day... wait a second, did she said she will stop thinking about him? She remember that day he saved the doll. Ricky took it from her and pitch it on a roof. Ethel was screaming! The other young man catch it and bring it to her. ''Here, I hate seeing you sad!'' He said giving it to her. Oh she will love being with him again. She will love again giving the same hug she give that day or yesterday in her bed. She get out of there and saw something awful on her TV scream.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

''This morning, our cameraman saw no other than Ricky Sprocket with a small crew hitting a young innocent boy of 13 years old. The question is... does violence from young celebrities may disturb fans? The same boy has been kidnapped! May it be our Hollywood star? Let see the opinion of other fans with Vanessa.'' Said a man animator. ''Luc, I'm with the parents of the young boy. They said that they want their son back. If you founded a boy of 13 years old with brown hair, green eyes with a black coat, call at 563-761-1203 or by fax at the number below. The name of the boy is Benny Newford.-'' Said Vanessa before the young girl turns off the TV and tried to get out of her room. She couldn't? WHY? The door was locked. She didn't have choice, she jumped by the window. Her leg was now broken. She didn't care. She starts running to a not-decided direction and she was screaming ''BENNY!'' Louder and louder. It was too late. He was unfundable. She went at an old house situate at the top of a mountain. She enters and went to the third stairs. She saw it.

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

Her old bedroom. She was at her grandma's house. During this time, all were in panic. ''Man... where is she!'' Said Ricky searching for his sister. ''Don't panic. She is ok.'' Said Kitten to her new friend Ricky. ''DAMN IT! We will go to jail because of that douche!'' Said Jamal angry like the start. ''Don't worry. He is ok! We will all get out of this!'' Said his girlfriend Nicky. He turned to her and does a pair of eyes she will never forgot. ''You think that? YOU DON'T CARE HEIN? YOU DON'T KNOW ALL THE TROUBLE HE MADE TO US YOU SLUT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH YOUR FRIENDS! AND NEXT, YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME? PROSE IT !'' Screams the black kid (No racism please). Nicky came closer and kiss him during a whole minute. He was speechless. ''Do you still think I don't love you? If you didn't remember, I was a friend with Kitten before. I...I could have all the boys I want and I choose you.'' She said before running away. ''NICKY! I didn't want to say this!'' Said her boyfriend.

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

Again in the house, she was opening all her drawers removing all the pieces of old clothes. Then, she saw something. A very old gold necklace with a tiny heart with ten or more diamonds on it. She never seen this before. By mystery, she felt two hands holding hers. They picks the jewel and put it on Ethel's neck. ''I though it will be perfect on you.'' Said a stranger behind her. She know that voice. She couldn't belive it. ''B...B...B...Benny.'' She said looking at him happy as always. Ethel was gone weak and frozen at the same time. ''You look cold.'' He said putting his coat on her shoulders. ''You got two beautiful blue eyes.'' He whisper close to her ear. ''Were you not... colorblind?'' Asked sweetly the dark girl. ''I think it's only with you I can see the real colors of people. '' He spoke holding her hands. She came closer and help him. ''I write you a letter.'' He said giving a paper to the girl. It was written 'Sorry' a billions times and even more. ''Sorry?'' Asked the girl. ''I'm sorry. First, I make Ricky, my idol angry. Second, I make Jamal, my best childhood friend angry. Third, I make Morris, the most smart kid in class angry. Everyone laugh of me. My parents are never there and it's quite boring alone. No one is happy to see me... so I disappeared! No one will be angry now! Everyone will live forever and ever without me!'' He said looking like if he never been so happy. Ethel starts crying. How can the guy she loves say things like this. She kisses him. For the first time, she had the courage to let her desire goes into his. ''I'm gonna be angry if you go! I am happy to see you. I don't laugh of you. I'll never leave you alone! Benny, I love you!'' Screams the little girl. He kisses her again. ''I need to admit that... you're my idol, my best friend and the most smart person I ever knew so... I think that I must disapears with the girl I truly love, like and all in the gang! Ethel Sprocket...?'' Said Benny. ''Yes?'' She answered. ''Would you marry me?'' Said the kid one knee on the floor with a plastic ring. She smiled widely before saying: ''Yes... I think that I'll be the luckiest person in the entire galaxy!'' She said. ''You are! Because you have to chance to be the perfect girl in the entire galaxy! Wait... what's a galaxy?'' He said. ''All...'' ''ALL? It's impossible! You are all!''

Oh, why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind

She pulls him into the most close bed. ''Do me what you did last time!'' Asked the girl shy. ''What did I did? Oh... hum... HIT ME AND I'LL CRY AGAIN!'' He said. ''No... come here and I'll show you!'' The Hollywood girl said. The colorblind came closer and put his two arms around her torso. Her nose and his collided softly. She sweetly did the same but for their lips. Quietly this time, their tongues with care touched. They were slow and smooth. The same feelings happen but to both this time. He took her hand and with his other one, he gently massages her breast. Damn it was hot in there. Both looked into each other's eyes before the man kiss her normal and next went lower and lower on her liven body. She laid down and let him killing her with passion. She felt his soft and wet hands removing her dress. Ethel looks at the window for a few seconds and, in a sexy move, closed the rag. She'll maybe never going outside after this. Arrived at her tender place, Benny removed her panties and starts biting her skin but not too hard. After a few minutes, he stops, looks at her and ask: ''Can I go?'' She said: ''Yes... Go. No one can't stop us.'' He kisses her for the fourth times and went inside. She screams as loud as she can. It was too much. Benny didn't knew it's normal for a girl to be painful the first time. He starts to be in panic. ''I'm sorry, are you okay?'' He said and by accident, hitting a candle and letting the fire starts eating the old house. ''Let it go.'' Said the girl out of control. He, maybe for the last time, look at her and saw her eyes sparkling all the way. Her beautiful black and short hair were floating in the air but the most beautiful it's her smile. How rare does she does that simple, cute and perfect wide smile. ''You're right. I said that I want to disappears with you. We will... disappears by being burned. What do you think?'' He said. No one ever asked Ethel's opinion before today. She felt powerful but still ill because of their position. ''I think it's the only way we can stay together without no one to judge us!'' She said with, for the first time of his life, a full smile.

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

Like saying, the couple let their bodies burn. With chance, they finished making love for the first and the tragedy last time of their teen's live. She felt and he went in the front of the danger. They were one in Heaven. A thing Ethel will never forgot it's what he said before their death. ''Goodnight Ethel, see you in *you. Don't worry... I'll never let you go a tiny second. Don't worry... I'm with you.'' She still have in mind even dead.

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

To the memory of Benny Newford and Ethel Sprocket. The only two ones in the entire world that they might be forgotten, but at least, they still love each other more that the entire galaxy. Their hearts are one now. Their cinders are now one. Still sad. 20 years later after their death, a kid was playing around and saw the letter. He didn't understand so he take it to his dad. The man put on an old machine and put the paper under. Up on the wall, it was written something. It wasn't the how billions worries. Another letter was hidden! The man called some scientific. They came to see. It was incredible! ''That letter been written 20 years before today.'' Said the man impress by his son. The most incredible is, the little young boy blond hair with freckles and blue eyes. Benny knew he will pick that letter but he never knew he'll die with the love of his life. ''What are you doing!'' Asked a blond tall woman with curvy hair and a red dress. ''Nothing. Just watch something.'' Said the ginger man. ''MOMMY MOMMY! Daddy said that I can have a dessert right now! Petty please!'' Said the happy kid. ''RICKY SPROCKET!'' Said Kitten. ''Oh come on...he is just 12.'' Said the man. After all, maybe Benny wasn't that stupid!

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

THE END!  
-

Dear Ethel, I'm tired of the same dilemma each day. I wake-up and the only thing I feel is you. There is nothing wrong I swear but... it will be fun if we were together. You know... no one love me and I will like to be loved with a beautiful girl like you. Jamal is with that Nicky, Ricky is 'kind of' with Kitten, Morris is with that new girl at school and I'm left alone. My heart is searching for another part. If it's continued, it will die. You see, even my brain cannot control itself when you're there. I still want to play the play we did the other day or even each time I see you entering in your brother's room with your laced dress. What I like the most of you is... wait. That it's impossible. I love all of you with no exception! Each touch you accidentally do to me make me go dumb. You are the night of my days! You are the darkness in the light. It's so rare! I wish I'll find it one day. You might call me stupid but at least... I'm stupid in love and it's only for the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, galaxy or whatever! I know I said you are the nights of my days. Each starts is one of the things I love from you. You are more than a simple girl who play bitchy for getting attention. You never get some! I deserve to give you it. I'll never make you cry or even hurt. You'll never know what's pain with me and if you does, you can kill me. I'll never brough you flowers or things like that because you deserve better. You deserve someone who will marry you in few years and will (maybe if you want) have kids with you. I think about you all the time. One look my knees get weak practically die. So hard to sleep when I m so close to this dream coming true. How can I tell you without failing. Either way, the most important in all that is... I'm with you.

-Benny Newford. -  
*He said that they will go to Heaven. In that case, he say that she is Heaven.

* * *

A/N: This is a story again based on some Futurama episodes. It happen't after a story from Cloclo125. In my story, Nicky and Jamal aren't together. Plus, they are 14 until... you'll see. I know it's disturbing a little but me too I act like Kitten (read and you'll understand) sometimes. -

It was the fifth April in the extremely original city of Hollywood. At high school, everyone were in a classroom, studying and working. Today, the class is going to the gym. ''Hey Alice, do you want to see me doing abs?'' Flirts Jamal. ''Hum... ok!'' She replies. The afro-american kid climb on the chair and starts. One. Two. Three. Four. Ten. He continued until Ricky starts to be a little jealous of his friend. ''Ricky... Are you ok?'' Asked Benny. ''Get out of that chair you dumb!'' Screams Ricky pushing Jamal off the training chair. During this time, a little more far. Kitten was talking with Nicky and saw the boys. Ricky took the alters and starts pumping. ''Put more weight!'' Ricky said. The dumb and the nerd put more weight and at the same time, Kitten came closer. Everyone came, but Ricky continues to pumps. ''More weight!'' He repeat by screaming. ''Ricky, stop! You'll kill yourself!'' Said Kitten trying to stop him. ''Shut up you slut and give me more weight!'' The ginger screams. Benny and Morris jumps on the alters but it wasn't strong enough for the actor. He screams and broke the alters. How?

Few hours later, in Ricky's house, the boy was trying to understand why he acts this way. First, at her party pyjamas, he went spying Kitten. Second, he took a fight with Jamal because he flirts his crush and now this? ''I think I need to talk with a psy.'' He said in his mind. The next day, like he said, he went to the psy. ''Hello mister Sprocket, I am your new psy, Miss Maxwell. I would ask you to sit right there so we can start to talk.'' Said a tall woman with brown hair and green eyes. The teen sat on the long chair and starts to talk. ''I don't know... hum... I think I maybe felt in love with her but... I hate her at the same time. I think I... *cry*'' He said. The woman comfort him as better as she can but it wasn't enough. He cries and cries nonstop. At the end of the sequence, he went at the studio for his new movie. He saw her with a short white dress and high heels. ''Ok Ricky. Please, no mistakes this time! If Kitten find out of this... I'll be more than dead!'' Said Ricky to himself. He came closer and starts acting. ''Take one and... ACTION!'' Said Wolf. ''I cannot handle it. If you knew how much I love you I... It would be impossible to stay normal. You are the man of my life! I... *excellent acting cry* Oh Joseph. Save me! Save me from my own self!'' Acts the young actress. ''I... hum...'' Said Ricky forgetting his text. ''CUUUUUT! Ricky, YOUR TEXT! I ask you to learns it by heart. IS THAT TOO MUCH DEMANDED?'' Screams Wolf. ''Sorry...'' Whispers Ricky. ''Well, you better learns it because if you don't... oh IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU SPROCKET!'' Screams Kitten looking really angry and disappointed by her co-star. ''Oh yes? You'll kill me? WHY DON'T YOU DO IT RIGHT NOW DURING EVERYONE IS THERE HEIN BITCH? You're just to pistoff to do it. Go ahead I'm ready!'' Said the ginger. ''How did you just call me? ARGH.'' Said Kitten who at the end felt because her stomach hurts too much. ''Stop acting Kaboodle... Kitten? Are you ok?'' He said. ''My stomach hurts too much. Bring me to the hospital. AH...'' Said the beautiful girl. Ricky didn't know what to do. He took her in his builded arms and sat her on a chair during Wolf was calling the 911. ''Do you know why it hurts?'' Asked the kind of friend of Kitten. ''Hum... no.'' She answers.

Later, he was holding her hand at the hospital in her room during she was on a bed. It was the second hours they didn't say a word. Not a single! It was the complete silence. ''I never saw them like that!'' Said Wolf. ''Yep. It's incredible!'' Said Mr. Fischburger. ''Kitten? I am sorry.'' Said the actor after giving a kiss on the girl's cheek after 30 other minutes. ''What? You're sorry? For what?'' Said the girl with sickness and with difficulties. ''For calling you bitch, for been a whole dutchbag and for trying to impress you. I've learned my lesson. '' He said leaving another silence but less longer. ''I accept your excuses. Would you come at my house after this so we can do our homework and learning the text together?'' She asked. ''Hum... yeah. It will be cool... being with you... alone... in your room...''Said Ricky with in mind he might have a chance to finish naked with her. But why does he is thinking about this? After the accident, in Kitten's bedroom, they were both working. The blond, cute and actress girl was out of this world. She was imagine herself with Ricky in a private place kissing each other. ''Kitten, what makes 7 times 2? Kitten?'' Asked Ricky. ''Euh.. W-w-what? 7X2? Hum...'' She said searching hard. ''It's easy. 7+7!'' He reply. ''Hum... 7? 7X2= 7?'' She said extremely confused. Ricky took his calculator. ''Hum... it equals 14! But it don't matter! We just need to practice you!'' He said with a smile. The girl looks at him with a sad face and took his hand. He went closer and helt her. ''I'm moving.'' Said Ricky. ''What? Moving? Moving what? Where? How? Who?'' Said the blond. ''I'm moving in Australia next week. I'm sorry...'' Said the actor. ''What? You are leaving me here alone?'' She said. ''What are you talking about? You won't be alone! You didn't saw the new act-'' He said before Kitten cut him. ''I just want you! It's been 12 years that we know each others! I love you like a brother. You... you were the only reason I didn't kill myself yet! I... I am dead without you.'' She said after jumping in his arms. ''At that point? I am going alone!'' He said. She get out of his arms and took a piece of wood. ''What are you doing? You are not gonna...'' Asked Ricky before she hits him hard with the piece of wood. ''You better don't leave me...'' She said during the boy was in comas.

One month later, she was send at a special hospital. She was crazy. She even put one of those shirts with no sleeves. Her tears full of blood were falling on the floor. How does it happened? She hits him. Later, she was close to cut his arm because he was still going. She even cut his entire shoulder. He was screaming in the operation room! She still heard those with echoes. After, during his sleep this time, she enters in his hospital room and watch him until a nurse saw her. Ricky stays but she went automatically in rehab. At night, the doctor heard Kitten talk alone. ''It's all your fault! Leave me alone please!'' She was saying to someone. In her head, she really saw that person. ''Ricky... please! Stop.'' She continued. ''You please! Stop crying! I hate seeing you crying!'' The Ricky in her brain said. She even feel his hand on her. ''Stop... *cry*'' She said. Her head was knocking on the wall. She was on the puffy floor. She was still bleeding. Then... BAM! All the light turns off. But she is scare of the dark! ''Help... HELP!'' She was screaming. No one is listening... no one except... ''It's ok... I'm here.'' Said the same Ricky. ''I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! ARGH!'' The girl continued. Her screams were more and more painful. Days after days... months after months... years after years. Two years later, she was still screaming.

One day, he came to her. She was now a piece of bones. ''Kitten? Is that you?'' He asked. ''Yes? It's me.'' She answered. ''How do you know my name? Who are you?'' The teen asked softly. ''What? I'm Ricky! You tried to kill me a hundred time. We were actors together! We were together until you broke-up with me!'' He said and when he touches her two trembling hands, all her memories came back. ''AHH! Go away! Go away! Argh! *cry*'' She screams out loud. ''What's wrong? Did I did something wrong? Kitten?'' He asked. ''YOU FUCKER GO AWAY!'' She said jumping on him to kill him. ''Tell me what I did!'' Ricky said. Two doctors came and stop her. ''It's HIM! He came in my room! I'm not crazy! Stop him!'' She said. ''Kitten? What are you talking about. We are in the living room!'' Ricky said. ''Kitten thinks that you are in her room the night so she talk but there is no one.'' Explain her doctor, Mr. Perry. She was moving all the ways. ''Can she leave the hospital for few days? I'll take care of her.'' Asked Ricky.

The doctor accepted. They went outside but Kitten was really scared. ''It's ok... I'm there!''He said. ''You're here you're there... You're everywhere...'' She whispers but Ricky heard. He took her by the waist and put her in the air. ''*laugh* Ricky stop! *Continued laughing*'' ''No! You need to say the magic words!'' ''Pleaaaase?'' ''Not that!'' ''What then?'' He puts her down and look straight into her deep blue sparkling eyes and say: ''Thanks to be there for me! Kitten... I would like to pass a night with you please. We will do what you want at the second you want. Please...*cry* Sorry.. It's just... after those two long years, I missed you so much. I though I would die without hearing your voice...'' Ricky said teary. ''Hum... ok. Let's go?'' The beautiful blond girl with all hair messed up said. He carries her at home and had the chance to enter again. They went into her bedroom and sit down. He slides his arm on her shoulder and his hand on her leg. Kitten looks on the oposit side of Ricky. ''Does it disturb?'' He asked. She nods. He removed his two arms. ''Sorry... beautiful!'' He whispers close to her ear. Kitten looks at him with a evil smile, took a pillow and hit Ricky. ''PILLOW FIGHT!'' She screams. She continued to hit and Ricky did too. They hit harder and harder. ''Ricky stop! You hurt me...'' She whispers. ''Haha! You give up! I hurt you?'' Said the ginger. He put the pillow on the bed and look and his secret lover. Her left eye was all purple. ''I am so sorry...'' Ricky said. ''I think it's what I deserve to be such a bitch!'' She said. ''You are not that! Come on...'' He said. ''You come on! How can you be so fake when I do a mistake! You are always like... it's ok I'm here! I wish some days you weren't here!'' She said. ''Oh yeah! Well sorry you slut but if I weren't here, who would get you out of there?'' He said. ''WHAT? You bring me there hooker! I wish you were dead so you won't be in my dreams!'' She screams by accident. ''I am in your dreams? Really? What types of dreams? Wet ones?'' He asked. She slaps him on the face and she pulled his arm.

They both went in the front of the television again in her room. Kitten putted a horror movie. He held her hand and watch the entire movie. Actually, he is scare of those types of movies but he handles his fear for the love of his life. They were eating little hearted candies. You know, the ones with little words on it? Ricky was eating one by one, searching for the one to tell to Kitten how he felt during all those years but he couldn't because he knew that Kitten hates him and it was no jokes. But no... no ones can shows his feelings. He will need to go by his own heart!''Kitten, sorry to disturb you during the movie but... you know... after all those horrible and fearful years being with you I... I need to talk to you after.'' He said. After the movie, Ricky needed to go but before, he passes her an old paper. ''I did this for you when we were 10 before your birthday. I didn't wants to give it to you 'cause I was too shy.'' He said. The only thing she saw is letter from nowhere on it. It was written:'' l oIeu voy'' What it can mean? Oh well, she will check out. ''Hum... would you come to the fair with me next week. I will tell you this important thing it's just... too much for you and you might hate me after! Haha... so hum... you want?'' Asked mister Sprocket. ''Yes sure! Oh no... I can't... it's my birthday next week. Whatever I'll come!'' She said happy. ''Well... see you there.'' Said Ricky before going. She searched and searched but she didn't find the meaning of the mysterious sentence. The only thing she found was an opera called ''Voyage dans la Lune'' (second page on Google.) who mean ''Trip to the Moon.'' It an opera who been played on the moon by french actors! Does it about this? She was sure than yes.

One week after, they went to the fair. Everyone looks happy and enjoyed but not the lady. She wanted so bad to know the meaning of this. Then, the tender hinted! She knows! She saw the old love-tunel called ''Trip to the moon''. She even remember that it was Ricky who cut the ribbon on it! ''Oh Ricky. Can we go to that one please!'' Said the blond girl pointing the merry-go-round. He nods, smiles and took her sweet hand. (I saw that part on a dream) They went inside. Wait a second... she remember now! This ride been changed! Remember that she is scared of the dark? They will go down to the dark until they will fly to the sky and maybe never come back. She even does nightmares on it! ''Ricky... I need to get out I'm sorry.'' The red dressed girl said but her bestfriend pulled her hand. ''Stay! I won't do this ride alone and you know it!'' The red-haired actor spoke. They were waiting in the dark. Kitten was scared. Her hole body was all in fear until Ricky hugs her tight. During that hug, she felt all her body going smooth and relaxed. Then, she touched the paper and felt the ink on the wierd written word. Finally, she felt the letters. The I. The love. The you. ''I love you...'' she whispers. She know it! This wasn't about that ride. It was Ricky who wanted to say ''I love you'' to her but he couldn't! It's her turn now! She will tell him! ''Ricky... I hum... I am very scare!'' ''It's ok. I'm there! I won't let you go!'' ''I...I love you.'' She finally said outloud. Before the ball flied to the deep dark sky, he pulled her close and kiss her again. They were flying up to the sky. Her heart was breaking softly and his too. They were holding each other like if it was the end.

''Wow... it was so awesome!'' Said Kitten still on fright. Ricky was only blushing hard as the wood Kitten hitted on him. ''Oh... if you are still dreaming on this hum... situation I... I can explain myself.'' She said. ''Kitten, I love you too.'' Said Ricky during Kitten was continuing her panic. ''...and I... You love me back? Really? OMG I... no... It's impossible. You really do?'' She asked with butterflies eyes. He took her and kiss her again. ''I still love you! Yes. I wouldn't do that if you weren't my soul sister!'' He said colliding his nose to hers. ''So... that mean we go back at my house now?'' The fearless girl said. The boy took her hand and whispers: ''Only if you want. I'll never force you to do something big like that!''

They went for the third time in her pink room. He helt her tight and did a sign to wait a minute. He gets out of the room and brough little stars who flash into the dark. ''I know you are scared of the dark so I buy you those to not be afraid when you'll sleep!'' He said already posing the stickers. ''Oh... thanks Ricky. You are really cute!'' Said the normally selfish girl. ''Welcome!'' The boy said getting out of the bed. ''I guess I need to go! Hum... you want something before I go home?'' The man finished. ''Please... stay! We will do what you want! I really wannabe with you right now.'' She said. ''I... hum... I choose what we do?'' He asked with a huge blush. She nods with tears in her beautiful diamonds eyes. He went closer and kiss her again. His hands accidentally touched her torso and slowly massage it. She let him go. It was warm and cozy. ''You really want to do this now?'' She sensuality asked on his ear. ''Yes.'' He answered in the same way. He inserts his tongue inside her wet mouth. His heart skipped a hundred beats! He couldn't stop loving her this way. The actress puts her hands on him and starts slowly unbuttoning his coat. ''You want me bad or not?'' She asked already done removing his top. ''As bad as a kat!'' He said before Kitten does a mini kat noice to amusing him. She pull his neck to lay him down. After, she went on the top of the exited boy. ''You like it?'' She said and he nodded with sweating all the way. ''Now watch me!'' She finished. She starts removing her own clothes and leave them a little everywhere in the room. The lights turn off by accident. They lost electricity. But no panic, the stars were shining all the ways possible.

''Ricky... I love you.'' The sweated girl said. ''I love you more... but I think we should go less fast for now!'' Whispers Ricky during he was getting up. He held her tight. ''I love you more... '' She whispers and they continued this way. Both again kissed each others. His hands softly felt her back. Their noses again sweetly touched before they restart. ''I think I know now why there are women on Earth.'' Ricky said. ''Why?'' ''Because, without women, boys cannot see the perfection. I mean... how can we really found someone if there is no one!'' He said. ''I don't know... I... I really want you now!'' She whispers. He starts going under her shoulders. He starts bitten her nipples. The girl at her turn starts playing with his hair. ''You like it?'' He asks. ''Yeah. But I though you were a little nervous 'cause I never did this!'' She said. ''Me neither. I don't know but... during I'm with you alone, I am calm. If not, I go crazy!'' He said and he continued. She starts to sweetly moans his name. He loves it. She does even more. He rudely push her down. They both laugh and went frozen. -

A/N: This is what happen after ''Meaning of Crazy''. The first part was about the fact that Ricky became a little crazy because of his deep love and Kitten too. This contains mature scene! Don't tell me I didn't warning you! :)

He didn't talk since 10 minutes! ''You are still nervous don't you?'' She asked. ''More than a whole movie. I... I don't understand! I though that at the moment my stress will stop, I could do anything. Was I wrong again?'' The boy asked. She nods. ''Oh I forgot! I wrote you something... but it's really sucks! It's just... forget this! I hum...'' He whispers. Kitten took the paper from his hands. ''If my name is wrote on it, that mean it mine!'' The showbiz girl said opening the piece of paper and going in his arms. He tries to take the paper but he couldn't! The girl was too smart (all the girls are too smart)!

Dear Kitten, I am going on a new movie with you! I really wanted to write this before doing anything else! Even my friends know about it! I love you. You don't stop hating me for zero reason! What ever I did I am sorry! It been the 300 times I dreamed of you. I will write you a little about how you make me feel during the days. I took this from my diary! Day 1, I passed the most stressful day of my life... I think! I was supposed to kiss you but you promise to never kiss me. I wish I could kiss you but I really don't understand how! Either way, I'll see you in another day. I am really tired. Day 2, It's 3 O'clock the morning and you think I am reading the book you send. I think you are sleeping. You look so peaceful when your two beautiful blue eyes are close. I wish I could get out of my house but my friends are with me and I don't want them to notice me! Day 3, you are asleep on my shoulder and we are stuck on an island. I bet you know where! It's been hours and hours (A/N: Not for real. He feel like but in the episode it been only 45 minutes they are gone!) I wish I could stay here forever with you but you didn't stop yelling at me! Day 4, I passed the fucking day to do stupidities! Yes, I swear! I cannot believe my friend wrote those stuff! The worst in that? I think is what they wrote at the last page! They wrote that we are dating! So I tried to ask you to go out but it wasn't worth it. Asking you out will just make it more difficult! I give up. Whatever you do I'll just go trew it! You don't love me! You'll never do. Day 5, we are doing the Dracula movie and my sister is left alone with my dad! You remember how much our moms hates each other that week? I think you also remember when Wolf yelled at you and I defend you! He was like... DON'T DO THIS and I was like... she did nothing. Leave her alone! I totally saved you on this! Day 6, you went into my fan club! I never though you like me that way! I need to admit, I felt really weak seeing you there! Day 7, the first time we work together... second time sorry! You remember for the video game? My friend killed me so how yours! I passed an awesome day with you! Day 8, when we did the play and you ''accidently'' collided in me in the behind the scenes. We were so close to kiss but you went away. It was the best day of my life! Of me... and Ethel. I still don't belive she is gone with my old best friend Benny. I remind when you yelled on the stage because you wanted to be Cinderella. You wanna know something? For me, you'll always be more than a simple boring Disney princess. You'll always be my queen. Either way I need to continue! If I'm late again you'll kill me! Day 9, when we tried to kill each others movies! That was a good one admit! You'll never though I could play your mind game too! It's sad that you were with that other guy in the movie. I wish I was him. Just for once. Just for once I wanna hold your hands and tell you how much you are the one for me. Last but not least... I bet you remember? Day 10, when the new girl came in class! They picked the wrong girl and now it's Nicky who is there. I was so mad at myself. When she went home, I realised what I did. I left you for her. I replaced you! I am again sorry for this you know? I still hit myself, crying on my bed or trying to kill myself. If you didn't knew (I know I say very know), I tried like... a hundred time! I'm not always the perfect kid. I think that why I'm a little fat and I tried to impress you! Like my mom said, I eat my emotions. My dad says it's a girl thing so that why I fell more and more in depression. I need to go. I hope that letter help you to place your ideas about me and if not... I wish so... you won't have me around for long.

- Ricky Sprocket

''What? How did... and... what did you did to trying to kill yourself except that? and no lies!'' The girl asked in tears. ''Hum... I already tried to drown but it didn't work. I asked Ethel one time to kill me during my sleep but she didn't so I yelled at her. Yep. Humanities are cruel. One chance I'm not dead because I weren't be with you.'' The boy said sad. ''Ricky... if you were dead by killing yourself, I'll be dead too. You know me! At the start it will be fun but with the time... I'll miss you.'' She said close to his ear. ''Stop. I'll do a heart attack if you continue.'' He said to make the girl laugh and it works. She hugs him and left a kiss on his cheek. ''I know I am really annoying with that but... do you want to go trew? You know... making out? I just... want to do this fast to forget the pain. '' She said. ''What? For you it's just this? Losing your fucking virginity? With me? It's not that way you'll get famous.'' Ricky said making Kitten really mad but sad at the same time. ''Escuse me? I never said that!'' She said. ''It look like slutty! You better go away. Wait a second. I better go away! I bet you flirt me only for losing it. You don't care that I was trying to kill myself for you! Don't you? It's not a game! It's real. I love you me! It's not because you went on rehab because of me that I need to pay! Even though, you can go back there! I... I'll miss you too.'' He screams out loud. One chance her parents weren't there! ''Ricky I love you! I cannot show you how! I want to do it now to prove it to you! Life is no movie! Let's play real for once. We will NEVER be together even if we love each other! Even if you suicide and I do too! Even if we are married we will never be completely together because there is a pert of me who want to be with you but know that her parents and friends don't want. I cannot escape with you anyway and times! It's too much. I'm only 16 Ricky. 16! Wait one year or two. At least that...'' She said. He look at her and kiss her again but with tender and roughness. ''I'll wait all my life for you if I need to. But you need to promise me that I won't waste my time. I love you Kitten. I'm sorry. I... went too hard with you tonight. I just wanted to be with you and now we are fighting like when we were 10 years old. '' The actor said in tears except for the last sentence. ''You'll see... one day, no one will tell us what to do. I'll be really with you and you will know it better than anyone... even me. '' The girl said before he collides her on the wall and removed her skirt. They kissed again and again and finally, she removed his wet clothes. ''Just give me tonight and I let you the time to think about it. Would you do this with me?'' He asked. She nods. They both ''jumped'' on the bed and start. Their bodies were slowly rubbing each other. It was more that ecstasy. She screams like no one else on this Earth. He was on the top of her. The blond with blue eyes girl was out of the bed (Not for real dummies). She was flying to the closeness heaven with him on her way. ''Oh Ricky. You do good. Ah...'' She screams out loud close to lose her beautiful soft and angry voice. They went under her pretty pink blanket. He didn't care at all about this color. Then, for a moment, Ricky stops. ''Ricky?'' She repeat a few times. He didn't answer. His eyes were close. His breath was too fast. She removed the blanket and he was suffocating. He stops breathing. His breath wasn't. He was close to the death. The ginger boy was maybe already dead.

''Ricky are you okay?'' Ricky herded with a really sweet familiar voice. It was Kitten. Her mascara was all falling down. ''Oh Kitten. I am so glad to see you. '' He said hugging her tight. They were at the hospital. Only the two lovers were there. ''Last time it was me in comas. Now it was you!'' Said the girl. ''I promise I'll never let you go this way Kitty kat!'' The ginger boy said.

Four years later, they were officially friends. He brings her everywhere and he couldn't pass a second without her voice. The girl felt the same but not with the same love. They were happy and no one was fighting. except of something. Kitten is still not ready for this and she told him a hundred time. He went at her home and knock. ''Ricky, I told you. I AM NOT READY! Can you just leave me alone? Please.'' She yelled. ''I... I just pick my bag first. I'll leave you alone after...''He said not too loud. She picks his bag and pitch it before closing the door without a word. Ricky took his bag and went away. He walk to a bridge and sat down. He looks to the stars in the sky and wishes that she can be with him. Then, he knew it was impossible. He knew she will never be with him. He walks to her house again because he saw Kitten forgot to put his glasses (yes, GLASSES). He came and saw something awful. He saw Kitten with a strange man of her age. No wonder she didn't want him. She is married. The man had blond hair and a pair of glasses too. (NO IT'S NOT JAMAL) He was kissing her all the way. It was skillful. ''Oh Kitten... you are so cute when you leave me behind. *sigh* I wish I was with you on that sofa kissing you like that.'' He said. Ricky walks again to the same bridge he went earlier. During this time inside Kitten's apartment, she was still with the strange man. ''Stop it okay? It's bugging me!'' Said Kitten to an old actor who was before working at WW. ''Hey, I pay you so you better give me my part you slut!'' He said. ''You're right. Sorry. '' She said and he continued. She know Ricky loves her back so why is she does that? ''STOP. I'll pay you back but please stop.'' She said and starts crying. ''You're just a fucking kid. I go home and I'll come back for the money. '' Said the other actor already walking to the door. She was still crying and crying. She understood that only Ricky can understand her. What the hell the done? She looks to the television and again, Vanessa was talking. She closed the TV without the notice that Ricky was in danger.

She went outside to take fresh air of this. She went to the same bridge Ricky was. She saw a whole TV crew with mister Fischburger and Wolf in panic. ''What's going on? Someone is dead?'' Asked the young woman. ''No, but someone is close!'' Said Jamal to her pointing Ricky who is trying to kill himself. She looks and saw him. ''OMFG Ricky! Someone save him!'' She screams. ''Hum... He wants to die. Let him go.'' Said the kid with his girlfriend by his side. ''What? Your best friend is close to die and you do nothing.'' Said Nicky. Kitten didn't hesitate. She ruined to her love's direction to save him. ''Don't do more step or I let go! I'm gonna fall and die. If you want me dead go! You don't care either way.'' Ricky said. ''Of course I do. Now get out before you get hurt. '' The girl explain but Ricky still don't understand. ''Prove it! If you really care about me then... who was that guy in your house?'' The boy asked with some tears in his eyes. ''He... Damn it. He prayed me! I am sorry. I came to see you but now you wanna suicide. He is no longer there. I am ready to be with you.'' She said. She came closer and he took her hand but by accident, his feet step on the air and he felt. ''HELP!'' He screams out loud. The blond actress was so frozen that she did nothing. He continued to scream but no one help. Then, she wakes up. Everyone is watching her. She goes. ''Pick my hand. You deserve it. '' Said the girl. He held her hand really tight and he took the other few seconds after. She pulled him out of this. ''Last time it was you. Now it's me. We always need to be saved!'' Said the boy. ''Yeah, last time... we were stuck in the jungle during a movie and it was only 45 minutes! Even after 10 years, it's still really silly to talk about it. '' She said. He pulled her close into a hug and kiss her. ''Let's go home okay?'' He asked to the girl. She nods and they went home hand in hand.

They went home. It was soon the morning. They could even see the sun above the American sky. ''You come sweety?'' The beautiful girl said in lingerie. ''You look really cute with that! Let me just a second and I come join you!'' Ricky said with a little smile. She went again in her bedroom. Ricky looks again to the sky and went into her bedroom too. ''Hello beautiful.'' He said to give attention to his lover. ''Hey. It didn't took long don't you?'' She said. He came into the bed and kiss her sweetly. She softly removed his shirt. He sights and look at her deeply. She puts her hand on his messed up hair and collided her nose to his again. ''How can I live without you?'' He asked. ''I... I don't know. The real question is how can I live without you. I guess we will never know the answer. '' She said and the boy again nods his head. He touched her shoulder and removed the top piece of tissue. She is hiding herself with her arms. ''Don't hide yourself. You are beautiful. Either way, I already saw them.'' Said the man to his love already removing her hides. He came even closer and starts kissing her neck. She was with no words. He held her hand and the other was on his chest. He push her softly this time down. ''Stay calm. I won't go too fast. '' He whispers to her. He kissed all the way before reaching her downer part. She was bitten her lips until they were bleeding (exaggeration). He removed the tissue on it. ''As I see, you cannot calm yourself. I'll need to stop then.'' Ricky continued. ''No. I'm calm! See?'' Said the not-so-calm girl. He nods for the I-don't-know-how-many time. The american kisses his girl and removed his pants. Her heart at her turns skipped a beat. He took his ''stick'' and look at Kitten. She nods at her turn. He went. The pain she felt was incredible even if it's her second time. ''Sh... It's ok. I'm here.'' The boy whispers again. He starts slowly but with the time, the girl asked for more. He went soft but rough at the same time. ''*sigh* If I knew you were that good, I wouldn't wait all this time to be with you.'' Kitten said. ''Me neither sweety.'' He replies. He continued to pump. She starts blushing a morning. Then, she finally screams. Ricky bites at his turn his lower lip. She was all sweating and she was blushing. The american softly bite her nipples again. He knew that would bring her down. ''Oh Ricky. You know I cannot handle that. Why are you doing this?'' She asked softly. ''Because I know it makes you crazy.'' The boy replies. They went like this a couple of hours before falling asleep. ''Goodnight baby. I love you.'' Said the boy before the girl reply: ''Me too. Goodnight. '' He kissed her on her front head before closing his eyes until the sun was completely up.

The next morning, she wake-ups her head on his chest. ''Are you wake-up?'' Ricky asked. ''Yes. Oh god, that night was awesome. I'll go do coffee. You want a cup?'' Asked Kitten to her man. ''If I want a cup. I'll go get it by myself. But if YOU want one. I'll bring it to you.'' The boy said and went. Kitten runned to him. ''You better don't leave me!'' She said holding his hand. He returns and kiss her with the tongue. ''You are disgusting (not sure how to write) Sprocket!'' Said the girl. ''I know. I love you.'' He said. Their days never been the same without each others. It took 15 years to see it! They love each other more than anyone else in the world. You can ask to anyone in this wild planet. She can be bitchy and he can be big-headed (always thinking of himself or Selfish) but it doesn't matter. They take the time to talk about it. They always had their days like that. They wake-up and fight. They sleep and love. They still does movies together and it makes the other jealous when they are not (when Kitten works with someone else or Ricky does). Imagine, It starts the fifth April in the extremely original city of Hollywood, and no one can change this. No one except them self. The end!

* * *

Characters descriptions:

Ricky Sprocket:

He is the ultimate character of the show. He is an actor of 10 (in the show) years old. He has ginger hair with brown eyes and flekles. His friends are Jamal, Morris and Benny. There is also Alice but she is not really in the show. He works with Kitten (who is also an actress). Ricky is the world's biggest child movie star. At the age of ten he's famous, adored, has everything a kid could want, but at heart, he's still a normal kid with normal kid problems. He loves hanging with his pals as much as he loves making movies. One minute he's on set battling aliens, the next he's doing his homework or taking out the garbage.

**Bunny Sprocket** (_Jayne Eastwood_) – Bunny is a down-to-earth, unsophisticated, no-nonsense mother. She is loving and devoted and only sees Ricky as a typical boy. She is more concerned with his homework and taking out the garbage than "showbiz shenanigans". She also used to be a trapeeze artist in high school.

**Leonard Sprocket** (_Jeff Lumby_) – Ricky's Dad, Leonard is a goofy guy, but he always means well. He's a dedicated father, but not very sophisticated. Despite his son's fame and fortune, he still works in a sausage factory and often imparts wisdom to his son with stories about sausages. Ricky's father is well-meaning, but not that bright. In fact, he can be a bit of a buffoon, which causes Ricky acute embarrassment. He loves his job at Wishworks Sausages.

**Ethel Sprocket** (_Kathleen Barr_) – Ethel is Ricky's younger sister and as charming and fun as Ricky is, Ethel is pretty much the opposite. She is smart and scheming and if she can get Ricky into trouble, all the better. She has no interest in her stupid brother's movie business. Occasionally, Ricky has come to Ethel when he needs her. She has black hair and blue eyes. In this story, she is more sensitive because of Benny, her secret crush.

**Benny Newford** (_Tabitha St. Germain_) - Ricky's biggest fan and pal. Often doesn't understand what Morris is talking about, but then, few people do. Benny isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm and his sheer dedication to Ricky. Also colorblind. People thinks he is stupid (well he is but he is so cute though) but not Ethel. He had imagination and likes to be with his friends. He had dark brown hair with green apple eyes and freckles. He used to have the haircut of a clown (in the TV show) but he had cut them because of his mother. He is the most sweet guy Ethel had seen.

**Morris Moony** (_Ashleigh Ball_) – Morris Moony is Ricky's brainy pal. He loves science and biology and excels in all academic subjects. He is exceptionally bad in art, drama and gym. However, he is a good rope holder and apparently good at video games. If there's a technical way of looking at anything, Morris will find it. Often refers to facts on his laptop, which he seems to have with him almost all the time. He is a good rope holder and apparently good at video games. Blond with blue eyes, he used to date Rosita. He is the best friend of Jamal but still, they have some trouble when they are talking about facts.

**Jamal Pennycook** (_Dorla Bell_) Ricky's pal. Jamal has some attitude, but he's still just a regular kid. He's a little more streetwise than Benny and Morris, but that's not really saying much. Always ready for action, Jamal is the cool kid. Dark skin and green eyes. He is dating Nicky, his dearest girlfriend he ever had in his life.

**Alice Applewood** (_Chiara Zanni_) – Alice is sweet, clever, and often has good ideas when a problem needs solving. She's kind of goofy and far more down to earth than Morris in her approach in problem-solving. She is the least seen of Ricky's friends.

**Kitten Kaboodle** (_Andrea Libman_) Kitten is another child actor who is often cast in the same projects as Ricky. She is precocious, competitive, demanding, and terribly jealous of Ricky and his success. She drives everyone crazy, which may be due to the example her mother sets as her domineering agent. Her father is a milquetoast. Kitten is jealous of Ricky and loves to see him fail, but when they were lost on a deserted island she gave some indication that she may actually have feelings for Ricky. She told to him in an episode that she loves him. She had blonde curvy hair with blue eyes and a huge blush.

**M****r. Louie Fischburger** (_Scott McNeil_) – Mr. Fischburger is the head of Wishworks Studios, where Ricky works. He's a little man with a big voice. He treats Ricky a blood relation. He may have fired his own son, but there is a bond between Ricky and himself. Ricky' boss, the head of Wishworks studios (a parody of DreamWorks). He's an old-time Hollywood boss and movies are his life. He treats Ricky like his own son. Well, better than his own son due to fact that he fired his own son and because Ricky pays the bills.

**Wolf Wolinski** (_Jamie Watson_) – Wolf is Ricky's regular director at Wishworks. He is driven, passionate, and demands the best from Ricky, but he also has a short fuse, which makes dealing with Ricky and Kitten something of a trial for him. He can come across as obsessive and manic, but the stereotypical genius sometimes comes across this way.

**Nicky **(Oc from Cloclo125)Nicky is Jamal's girlfriend. She had brown hair with brown/green eyes. She is a tomboy with a real love for video games, which she is great in it. She believes in love like crazy. She hates sad love stories though due of her crying reaction. She is scared of caterpillars. She was an actress too. She is from Australia

**Vanessa Stimlock** Showbiz Buzz Entertainment reporter at lager. If there's a media scrum, she's leading it. Vanessa reports on all things showbiz, but seems to be especially assigned to cover Ricky Sprocket.

**Rosita** (My OC) She is a sweet rock N' roll type of girl. She wears an adorable sweet shining smile on her wears a short blonde wig due of her terrible cancer. Also, she had blue eyes and a hearted tatoo on her left arm. She shows to Morris, her boyfriend, how to pass in drama class but still, they both suck in gym.


End file.
